Passionate Romance
by FluffywithKyusung
Summary: Yesung menghilang/"Tapi ahjuma, bolehkah aku bertanya lagi? Yang membawanya laki-laki atau wanita? Lalu, berapa umurnya kira-kira?"/ "Dia adalah seorang laki-laki.."/"Hiks.. kembali sayang, aku merindukanmu.." / YAOI UNOFFICIAL PAIR! KYUSUNG. don't like don't read. simple.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Passionate romance.

Author : FluffywithKyusung

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Angst

Warning : Typo, BoyxBoy, AU, Yaoi, OOC, Express Plot (?)

Disclaimer : Mine!

Pair! KyuSung – other pairing will reveal along the story -

a/n : Bukan cerita Fluffy lagi, sepertinya aku harus nuker Pen Name dari "Fluffywithkyusung" menjadi "Angstywithkyusung" lol, abaikan.

.

"Disaat itu Aku menemukan diriku tersesat di jalanan yang sepi dan gelap. Aku ketakutan dan kebingungan. Hingga kau datang, mengulurkan tanganmu untukku. Awalnya aku berharap kau akan membawaku keluar dari kegelapan itu. Tapi ternyata, aku salah..."

.

"Ahh~ K-Kyuuhh, KYUHH!..."

Suara erangan terdengar ketika hari baru membuka tanggalnya yang baru. Di sana, di dalam sebuah ruang apartement mewah suara itu berasal. Terdengar bersahutan dengan suara deritan tempat tidur serta suara erang ataupun desahan lainnya.

"Damn, kau masih juga sempit walau setiap malam ku masuki..."

Sosok yang tampan menyumpah. Ia terus mendorong miliknya memasuki tubuh mungil di bawahnya. Tak peduli walau pemilik tubuh itu sudah begitu kelelahan karena hantamannya. Nyatanya ia terus memaksakan miliknya masuk, menemukan titik kepuasan yang ia cari.

"Arh, Got it!"

"Arrh!"

Sosok tampan itu kembali menyeringai ketika ia menemukan sesuatu. Dengan cepat bibirnya menyambar bibir manis yang baru saja merintih ketika miliknya menemukan titik terdalamnya. Terus mengajak bibir itu bertarung lidah bersamaan dengan kegiatan tubuh mereka di bagian bawah.

Mau tak mau namja manis itu hanya bisa pasrah. Ia membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya dikontrol sepenuhnya oleh namja diatasnya. Menciumi bibirnya dengan kasar, meremas bokong serta juniornya, bahkan membiarkan namja itu memasuki miliknya lebih dalam. Ia sudah memasrahkan seluruhnya.

"K-Kyuhh, aku ingin... eungh... hh..."

*Srroot

Seringaian kembali tercetak di wajah tampan itu ketika merasakan salah satu tangannya telah basah oleh cairan puncak dari tubuh pasangannya. Dengan cepat ia melepas ciumannya di bibir tipis itu, menggantikan dengan tiga buah jarinya disana.

"Cicipi rasamu sendiri, Kim Jongwoon..."

Namja manis itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa pasrah. Ia mengulum jari-jari namja tampan itu dengan kuat. Berusaha mengalihkan rasa frustasinya terhadap bagian bawahnya yang terasa perih namun terasa nikmat saat bersamaan. Ditambah dengan irama genjotan yang semakin cepat dilakukan oleh pemuda di atasnya.

"Ahh, i come to you Kim Jongwoon!"

*Srrott...

Namja manis itu tampak kembali mengerang ketika tubuh besar itu ambruk di atas tubuhnya setelah menyemprotkan seluruh cairan itu di dalam dirinya. Mereka sama-sama terdiam saat itu, larut dalam kegiatan menormalkan kembali nafas mereka yang tersengal hebat akibat kegiatan mereka barusan.

"Kau selalu memuaskan, Kim Jongwoon..."

Namja tampan itu berkata lirih sambil bergerak dari tubuh di bawahnya. Ia kemudian bergerak meraih bed cover yang sempat tertendang oleh si namja manis di tengah permainan mereka. Mengembangkannya untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

Lagi-lagi namja tampan itu berlaku semaunya. Ia kembali menarik tubuh itu untuk menempel padanya, membenamkan wajah manis itu di dadanya dan memeluknya begitu possesive. Lalu kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya untuk jatuh tertidur.

Tak lama setelah ia terlelap, sepasang iris onix yang terletak di dekat dadanya terbuka. Menampakkan sepasang onix yang menangis karena terluka.

.

Namja manis itu tampak sedang sibuk di dapur pagi ini. Tubuh kecil itu tampak bergerak dengan pelan, sedikit kelelahan setiap kali ia ingin berjalan. Hal itu disebabkan karena kegiatannya semalam, di tambah fakta bahwa semalam ia bahkan tak sempat sekedar menutup mata. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis di kamar mandinya setelah itu, lihat saja pada sinar onix-nya meredup.

Sosok itu kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika mengingat semua hal yang telah membawanya disini, di tempat ini. Terkurung dalam ruang apartement ini dengan seorang namja yang memperlakukannya tak lebih baik dari seorang budak. Disuruh melakukan semuanya, ya semuanya... mulai dari memasak untuknya, memebersihkan rumahnya, menyediakan pakaiannya, hingga melayani nafsu bejatnya ketika namja itu kembali dalam keadaan bosan ke apartementnya.

Semuanya ia lakukan, bukan tanpa alasan karena ia mempunyai hutang budi begitu besar kepada namja tampan itu.

**FLASHBACK**

Namja manis dengan tag name Kim Jongwoon itu memiringkan wajahnya imut. Ia menatap laki-laki setengah baya di depannya dengan ekspresi menyelidik. Membuat wajah mungil itu bertambah imut.

"Kau benar-benar dari perusahaan agency yang ingin men-trainee ku di perusahaanmu?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Laki-laki itu mengangguk dengan begitu yakin.

"Nde. Kami melihat penampilanmu di sebuah cafe beberapa hari yang lalu. Kami berfikir kau adalah seseorang yang berbakat. Kami ingin mengontrakmu untuk menjadi penyanyi yang lebih profesional..."

"Jeongmal-yyo?"

Namja manis itu mengulangi pertanyaannya lebih antusias. Lebih berminat. Membuat wajah manis itu terlihat lebih-lebih imut.

"Nde. Kami menunggumu untuk datang. Ini adalah kartu namaku, kami harap kau datang..." ucap laki-laki itu menyambung penjelasannya. Ia kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama pada namja manis itu. Namja manis itu langsung menerimanya...

.

Ia terlalu terbuai oleh mimpi, mimpi yang menghancurkannya.

"Jadi kau adalah Kim Jongwoon itu?"

Tanya laki-laki dengan stelan formal itu dengan bagitu antusias. Namja manis itu mengangguk tak kalah antusias, membuat ia terlihat semakin imut dan menggemaskan.

"Kau bahkan mengetahui namaku?"

"Tentu, kau begitu populer..."

Namja manis itu memerah, ia sedikit menunduk dengan pujian tersebut. Sebelumnya, diluar sana ia hanyalah sejenis sampah bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Statusnya sebagai anak yatim piatu yang besar di panti asuhan yang membuat mereka semua membencinya. Hal itulah yang membawanya kemari, untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya lebih berharga dari apa yang mereka bilang semua ini.

"H-Hum, lalu... aku harus bagaimana, sajangnim? Apa aku harus bernyanyi?"

Tanya Jongwoon polos. Membuat laki-laki tua yang sejak tadi memperhatikan penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum, lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu sekarang, kau hanya perlu menyimpan suaramu. Sekarang kau sebaiknya beristirahat..."

Namja manis itu mengangguk patuh. Benar juga, seharian ini ia berlatih menari habis-habisan. Ia sepertinya butuh istirahat. Atasannya ternyata begitu baik sampai mengetahui keinginannya...

"Baiklah, saya pamit sajangnim. Anyeong haseyo..."

Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan. Setelah mendapat basalan dari salamnya ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan ia tak pernah tahu bahwa saat itu senyuman malaikat yang tadi dilihatnya berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian.

.

Dan, ketika mereka bertemu...

Brugh!

"HEY! KEMANA MATAMU?!"

Jongwoon mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar bentakan dari orang yang jelas-jelas menabraknya. Hampir saja ia balas memaki, kalau saja ia tak menyadari siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Kamu?"

Namja manis itu menatap shock. Ia menunjuk wajah datar di depannya. Terlalu dekat hingga membuat telujuk mungil itu hampir menyentuh wajah namja tampan di depannya. Berbuah sebuah tepisan sedikit kasar dari pemilik wajah yang ditunjuk.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Tak bisa ditahan ia berteriak, membuat namja tampan itu refleks menatap telinganya. Ia menatap risih namja aneh di depannya.

"Apa kau tak pernah melihat artis sebelumnya?"

"Belum, baru kali ini.."

Sahutnya polos sambil menggeleng kuat. Matanya terus menatap ala seorang fangirl yang fanatik terhadap si artis. Demi tuhan, ia pernah mendengar bahwa penyanyi idolanya ini bernaung di agency yang sama. Namun ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa itu benar dan mereka benar-benar tak bertemu. Sungguh, bahkan ini beribu kali lebih indah dari mimpi terindah yang pernah dialaminya sebelumnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap kampungan dan minggir..."

Desis sang penyanyi mulai bosan dengan tingkah namja yang menurutnya aneh di depannya itu. Jongwoon mulai tersadar dari suasana sweet drop miliknya. Kembali ke alam nyata dan menatap Kyuhyun, si penyanyi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu?"

Hey, dia terdengar begitu kasar. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya di televisi. Namun Jongwoon sama sekali tak menyerah, ia kembali mengajak bicara namja tampan berwajah datar di depannya.

"Hum, oiya... aku adalah Kim Jongwoon. Aku adalah Trainee baru di tempat ini. Akuu—"

"—apa aku harus tahu? Minggirlah, kau membuang waktuku..."

Jongwoon kembali terpana ketika namja di depannya kembali membentaknya. Mulai emosi sendiri dengan kata-katanya yang terdengar terlalu kasar. Pandangan matanya juga semakin terlihat angkuh.

"Tsk, kau sepertinya bermasalah dengan otakmu. Aku benar-benar tak punya urusan dengan orang sepertimu.."

Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berniat melewati Jongwoon. Namun tiba-tiba ia hampir tersungkur ketika dengan sengaja namja manis itu menendang kakinya. Suara tawa tertahan terdengar setelah itu.

"YAH!" Seru Kyuhyun kesal sambil menoleh ke belakang. Namun namja manis tadi malah tersenyum seperti tanpa dosa padanya.

"Aku ini namja babo jadi aku tak melihat kakimu, miaaaan..." ucapnya tanpa menyiratkan penyesalan. Setelah mengejek sang penyanyi dengan juluran lidahnya ia meninggalkan pemuda itu begitu saja. Pemuda itu mengomel kesal sambil melihat ia memasuki ruangan itu.

"Pantas kau tertipu, kau benar-benar babo.." serapahnya kesal sambil melihat pintu yang kembali tertutup. Ia kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu dengan ekspresi kesal yang sama di wajahnya.

.

Dan... ia baru melihat hal itu lebih nyata...

"Arrh! Ahjussi! Apa yang anda lakukan?! Lepaskan aku! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Jongwoon meronta-ronta ketika laki-laki tua itu mulai menahannya di atas tempat tidur di kamar hotel tersebut. Laki-laki itu menindihnya, membuat ia kesulitan untuk membebaskan diri.

"AHJUSSI LEPASKAN AKU! ANII! ANII!"

Ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghindari ciuman si ahjussi. Hal itu membuat si ahjussi tampak mulai begitu kesal. Hingga satu tangannya mulai melayang, menampar pipi Jongwoon.

"DIAM!"

Namja manis itu menangis, merasakan darah segar yang mengaliri dari sudut bibirnya. Ia kembali ingin meronta ketika tangan yang tadi menamparnya mulai membingkai wajahnya. Kembali berusaha menciumnya.

"A-Annii! Geumanhh.. GEUMANHAE!"

Bragh!

Jongwoon membuka matanya ketika merasakan beban berat yang menindihnya mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya. Ia langsung terduduk dengan tertatih, menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang sedikit terekspose karena perbuatan liar sang ahjussi.

Buk!

Laki-laki tua itu terdorong kedekat meja setelah namja tampan itu mendorongnya. Setelah meyakinkan bahwa laki-laki tua itu sudah tak berkutik dengan cepat ia mendekati ranjang. Menarik pergelangan tangan namja manis yang masih ketakutan disana.

.

Dan Cho Kyuhyun.. apa kau tahu? Kim Jongwoon saat itu berfikir bahwa kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Ternyata ia salah. Besar.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau sudah kembali!"

Namja manis itu berseru senang setelah membukakan pintu bagi Namja tampan yang sudah ditunggunya daritadi. Namja tampan itu tak menyahut banyak, ia hanya menatap datar sambil melewati Jongwoon. Meraih sofa terdekat untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

"Kau terlihat begitu lelah. Gidaryo, aku akan membawakan minuman untukmu..."

Jongwoon segera kembali ke dapur setelah kata-katanya tadi. Hingga selang beberapa menit ia tampak kembali dengan secangkir kopi. Ia duduk di sisi Kyuhyun dan meletakkan minuman itu dihadapannya.

"Minumlah, ini akan membantumu hangat..."

Kyuhyun bereaksi sejenak, ia menatap datar minuman itu. Lalu berpaling melirik wajah Jongwoon. Jongwoon menatapnya heran.

"Waeyo? Apa kau kali ini tak mau kopi, kau ingin kuambilkan yang lain?" Tanya Jongwoon berniat mengambil minuman itu kembali untuk menggantinya. Namun secepatnya tangannya dicegat oleh Kyuhyun, membuat Jongwoon menatapnya heran.

"Wae..."

Ucapan Jongwoon menggantung begitu saja ketika merasakan tangan Kyuhyun meraih dagunya. Memaksa wajah Jongwoon lebih menghadap padanya. Jongwoon menelan ludahnya dengan susah ketika menyadari wajah mereka begitu dekat. Ia dapat merasakan nafas mint Kyuhyun menyapu daerah philtrumnya.

"Kyu—"

"—I want you..."

Hampir Jongwoon kembali bersuara, namun dengan cepat bibir Kyuhyun menangkap bibirnya. Mengecupnya dengan sayang untuk beberapa detik. Sebelum akhirnya mulai menghisapnya kuat hingga membuat pipi chubby itu sedikit mengempis.

"Ahh.."

Jongwoon tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk mendesah ketika Kyuhyun mendorongnya bersandar di sofa. Ciuman Kyuhyun lebih panas setelah itu, beriringan dengan tangannya yang bermain di atas tubuh Yesung. Sebelum akhirnya menarik kaos itu paksa ketika ia mendapatkan kerah lehernya.

"Kyu-ahh..."

"Shut up!"

Jongwoon lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendesah ketika tangan Kyuhyun meraba dadanya untuk mencari nipplenya. Sementara ciuman Kyuhyun semakin dalam mengerjai mulut mungil Jongwoon. Membuat namja manis itu hanya bisa mendesah dan mencengkram rambut Kyuhyun.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki namja tampan itu saat ini, yang jelas ia benar-benar seperti kehilangan kesadaran. Baru beberapa saat ia merusak kaos Jongwoon tiba-tiba Jongwoon harus kembali mengelinjang merasakan tangan itu sudah mencapai tepian celana yang digunakannya. Dengan sekali sentakan ia menariknya turun.

"Kyuhh!"

Pagutan itu terlepas seiring dengan gerakan Jongwoon untuk menahan celananya untuk benar-benar terlepas. Namun terlambat karena Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan bagian itu. Membuat tubuhnya benar-benar polos sempurna di depan namja tampan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kyu. Geumanhae!"

ucapnya mulai terisak dan lebih ketakutan. Ia berusaha mendorong Kyuhyun yang sedang mencumbui lehernya untuk menjauh. Walau nyatanya ia tak bisa melakukannya karena kekuatan namja itu begitu besar.

"Kyu! Ah~"

Jongwoon berhenti berteriak ketika merasakan sesuatu menembus hole-nya yang sebelumnya masih terjaga. Ia meringis. Menutup matanya ketika air matanya langsung menetes akibat merasa begitu perih.

"Aku bilang diam atau kau akan lebih merasa sakit, Kim Jongwoon..."

Ucap Kyuhyun tajam sambil mengeluarkan salah satu jarinya yang sempat ia masukkan tanpa ijin ke dalam tubuh namja dibawahnya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya di dada Jongwoon. Memberikan tanda-tanda kemerahan disana.

"Aku telah membantumu, Kim Jongwoon. Maka kau seharusnya tahu bagaimana caranya membalas budi..."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, namja polos dan manis itu terluka...

**ENDFLASHBACK**

.

AND or END..

.

Ide cerita ini datang ketika membaca berita tentang penipuan yang dilakukan oleh beberapa industri korea pada calon anggota Traineenya. Berusaha menyiksa umma disini *digampar appa...

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk para reviwers yang mau mengikuti author abal-abal ini. Terspecial untuk Yeyepapo unnie yang memberikan correct untuk FF sebelumnya. Aku adalah author pemula, jadi mohon bimbingannya.

Hugs and Kisses from Kyusung for you all ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Passionate Romance, Chapter 2

Author : FluffywithKyusung

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Angst

Warning: Typo, BoyxBoy, AU, Yaoi, OOC, Express Plot(?)

Disclaimer: Mine!

Pair! KyuSung

.

"Ku genggam erat tanganmu, karena tanpamu itu akan terlalu sulit bagiku."

.

Namja manis yang dipanggil Kyuhyun dengan nama Yesung itu tampak menyelesaikan pekerjannya pagi ini di dapur setelah menghidangkan sarapan pagi. Sejenak ia melirik benda bulat yang tergantung di dinding, sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari dapur dan memasuki salah satu kamar yang terletak di apartement mewah itu.

Di dalam kamar, aura yang kurang mengenakkan menyambutnya. Sebuah kamar yang gelap tanpa diterangi oleh cahaya lampu, hanya ada beberapa sinar matahari pagi yang tampak mengintip dari celah jendela. Aroma tempat itu juga bisa dibilang tidak enak, aroma khas hasil percintaan tercium begitu kentara yang dilengkapi dengan beberapa pakaian yang masih berserakan dilantai.

Pandangan namja manis itu kemudian beralih kearah sesosok namja tampan yang masih nyaman tertidur di atas tempat tidur. Bagian bahu dan dada pemuda itu tampak terekpos jelas tanpa penutup, hanya sebagian lainnya yang tampak terlindung oleh selimut. Menutupi tubuhnya yang Yesung tahu sendiri masih polos tanpa sehelai benang pun disana.

Perlahan namja manis itu memunguti pakaian-pakaian yang berceceran sambil mendekati jendela. Membuka gordennya dan membiarkan sinarnya masuk. Cukup berhasil membuat namja lainnya terusik dan menutupi wajahnya.

Yesung kembali beranjak, duduk di tepian tempat tidur. Sejenak ia menatap wajah tampan yang selalu menemani malam-malamnya itu dengan seksama. Sebelum akhirnya jemari mungilnya terangkat, menyentuh ringan pinggang Kyuhyun yang terlapis selimut.

Puk Puk..

Jemari itu menepuk pelan pinggang itu dua kali. Sementara bibir mungil itu tertutup, tak berniat membangunkan namja tampan itu dengan memanggil namanya yang pastinya akan lebih berhasil daripada dua tepukan ringan itu.

Puk Puk..

"Eungh.."

Tapi mau bagaimanapun, cara itu berhasil. Namja tampan itu tampak melenguh setelah itu, mungkin mulai menyadari kehadiran seseorang disampingnya.

Puk Puk..

Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika merasakan sentuhan Yesung lagi. Membuat mata mereka bertemu sejenak sebelum Yesung mengalihkannya dan bangkit dari samping Kyuhyun. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya memunguti pakaian yang masih terletak di lantai.

"Eungh, kau seharusnya bersuara baby.." ucap Kyuhyun parau. Namja itu kemudian mengambil posisi duduk, membuat selimut yang dipakainya tadi melorot. Kali ini sampai menampakkan hingga batas pinggulnya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yesung yang kini tampak mulai merapikan meja sofa yang ada di kamar itu. Masih sepi. Masih tanpa suara. Ya, Kyuhyun sendiri sudah tahu mengenai hal ini. Yesung memang tak mau bersuara lagi setelah malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menyetubuhinya. Yesung memang tidak seperti orang lainnya yang mungkin akan memaki atau bahkan memukulnya setelah Kyuhyun merenggut hidupnya. Ia memilih seperti ini, diam dan tak mengatakan apapun. Mengikuti apapun yang Kyuhyun katakan tanpa suara, persis seperti robot.

Kyuhyun kadang kesal dengan itu, dan ia tahu sendiri bagaimana caranya untuk membuat namja manis itu bersuara. Hanya dengan menidurinya dengan kasar dan keras, maka Kyuhyun baru bisa mendengarkan suaranya yang begitu merdu. Walaupun suara yang keluar tetap sama, hanya sebuah desahan kesakitan, erangan frustasi, atau kadang mungkin penggalan namanya.

Kyuhyun menyingkap selimut di tubuhnya dan bangkit dari posisi tidurannya. Kali ini membiarkan tubuh polosnya benar-benar terekspos tanpa penutup sambil mengambil ponselnya di meja nakas. Memeriksanya tanpa memikirkan keadaannya yang tidak hanya sendiri di tempat itu. Seakan menunjukkan bahwa mereka memang sudah terbiasa melihat tubuh masing-masing sejauh ini, tak ada lagi kata privasi.

"Ck, mereka selalu mengundangku rapat tapi tak mendengarkan setiap saranku.." tanggapnya datar sambil meletakkan ponselnya tadi kembali setelah membaca pesan yang baru diterimanya. Pandangannya kemudian kembali beralih pada Yesung yang saat ini sudah berada di sampingnya dan sibuk menurunkan semua yang ada di atas tempat tidur. Berniat mengganti bed covernya yang masih dipenuhi oleh cairan cinta mereka yang tampak sudah mengering.

"Hentikan pekerjaan itu untuk sejenak."

Dan seperti penjelasan sebelumnya, Yesung benar-benar berhenti setelah ucapan Kyuhyun. Seakan dirinya adalah boneka robot yang di kontrol oleh Kyuhyun dengan suara. Namja manis itu terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menarik Kim Yesung hingga terduduk di sisinya. Membuat namja manis itu kembali menunduk dengan takut, menggenggam ujung piyama yang dipakainya. Dimana genggaman itu semakin kuat ketika merasakan kecupan (lagi) dari bibir Kyuhyun di bibir merah muda miliknya.

"Temani aku mandi.." bisik Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan kecupan singkatnya. Kyuhyun langsung menarik Yesung setelah itu, dimana namja manis itu lagi-lagi hanya menurut tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

**.KyuForSung.**

Kamar mandi itu terlihat senyap untuk beberapa alasan. Suara air yang mengalir masuk dan keluar dari bathup terdengar bersahutan dengan tetes shower di sudut ruangan. Sesekali, suara desahan dan kecipak mulut Cho Kyuhyun terdengar, beriringan dengan deru nafas dirinya dan namja manis yang duduk dipangkuannya di dalam bathup.

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan rambut basah yang menggantung di leher belakang Yesung untuk mempermudah cumbuannya disana. Sementara tangan yang satunya bergerilya di bawah air menyentuh lembut penis milik Yesung yang terlihat tak terlalu besar dari telapak tangannya. Menghasilkan lenguhan tertahan dari bibir yang masih dipaksa tertutup rapat itu.

"Berhenti menahan suaramu sayang.." bisik Kyuhyun sambil kali ini menggigit ringan telinga kiri Yesung. Menghasilkan lenguhan yang lagi-lagi hanya keluar di dalam mulut mungil Yesung. Baik, boneka ini mungkin bisa menuruti semua perintah Kyuhyun sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya untuk mengeluarkan suara ia benar-benar tak bertoleransi. Tak mengikuti perintah tuannya untuk kali ini.

Kyuhyun meraih kepala Yesung untuk menjangkau bibirnya lebih mudah bersamaan dengan remasan kuat Kyuhyun di bagian bawah tubuh mungil milik Yesung. Membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya mendapatkan desahan Yesung di dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, lalu mencium lebih dalam bibir itu sambil menekan tengkuk belakang namja manis itu. Meraup bibir manis itu sebisanya.

Kim Yesung memang selalu membuatnya gila..

'SEXY FREE AND SINGLE I'M READY TO BINGO!'

Cumbuan Kyuhyun terhenti bersamaan dengan decakan kesalnya ketika mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia menatap Yesung yang saat ini tampak masih menutup rapat matanya sambil mengumpulkan udara sebanyak-banyaknya pasca ciuman Kyuhyun, sebelum akhirnya meraih sebuah headseat tanpa kabel yang terletak disana dan memasang ditelinganya.

"Yeoboseyo." Sahutnya kembali mendekap tubuh Yesung dari belakang. Membuat kulit tubuh mereka kembali menempel dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang kini mulai memainkan sepasang nipple di dada Yesung. Membuat Yesung harus kembali menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan suaranya.

"Aku tak mau datang, aku sedang sibuk."

Sementara di tengah pekerjaan mesumnya, Cho Kyuhyun tetap sibuk di teleponnya. Bibirnya juga terus menggoda bagian tengkuk belakang Yesung. Dengan meniup, mengecup, atau sesekali menjilat dan menggigitinya.

"Aku tak peduli. Sudahlah, kalau kalian mau rapat ya rapat saja. Tak usah menungguku karena aku tak akan datang.."

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan sambungan setelah itu. Memutus kontak telepon dan meletakkan headseat tadi kembali ke tempatnya. Ia juga mengacuhkan dering telepon yang kembali berbunyi nyaring tak lama setelah itu.

"Maaf membuatmu tak nyaman Kim Jongwoon, sampai dimana kita tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil kembali mengecup leher Yesung. Membuat bahu Yesung sedikit naik karena merasa cukup geli dengan sentuhan bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun disana.

Tangan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi bekerja. Menyentuh bahu kanan Yesung dan turun ke bawah, menyentuh dada, perut, hingga berakhir di selangkangan Yesung.

"Apa yang semalam masih sakit-"

"Akh!"

Tak tertahan Yesung mengerang ketika tiba-tiba uung dua jari Kyuhyun memasuki holenya. Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis sambil menarik jari-jarinya kembali keluar setelah itu.

"Suaramu adalah yang terbaik Kim Jong Woon, sangat sayang kalau kau terus menyimpannya.." ucapnya seduktif sambil kali ini mengangkat tubuh Yesung. Membuat ia terduduk di tepian bathup. Kyuhyun juga bangun dari posisinya, membuat suara air yang terbawa dari tubuhnya terhempas kasar pada lantai.

Kyuhyun berputar, kali ini menghadap Yesung yang masih duduk dengan pasrah di tepian bathup. Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir kecil itu sambil balas menatap pandangan pasrah dan sayu milik Yesung. Dimana ia terlihat semakin seksi dengan dadanya yang turun naik karena berburu oksigen. Jangan lupakan tanda-tanda kemerahan yang Kyuhyun lukiskan pada tubuhnya, membuat namja manis lebih-lebih menggairahkan.

"Tapi aku tak akan menyiksamu kali ini. Aku akan mengobati bagian yang membuatmu kesakitan karena ulahku malam tadi.."

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua kaki Yesung sambil ia berlutut setelah kata-katanya. Ia kembali menyeringai ketika bagian yang ia sukai itu terpampang jelas di depan wajahnya. Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung melahap bagian itu, menghisapnya kuat.

"Enggmppmhh..." Yesung mengerang nikmat di dalam mulutnya yang masih terkunci. badannya melemas merasakan hisapan kuat Kyuhyun pada kejantanannya – yang entah tak jantan lagi. Ia mencengram kuat kedua sisi bathup di kedua sisinya, berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh ke belakang.

"Hmmph.." Yesung menggeleng kau sambi masih menahan suara desahannya ketika Kyuhyun terus menggoda bagian bawahnya. Salah satu tangan Kyuhyun kini melingkari pinggangnya, membantu Yesung bertumpu agar tidak jauh. Sementara tangan lainnya menyentuh bagian paha dalam Yesung yang masih terasa licin karena berendam tadi.

"Keluarkan suaramu sayang.."

Tubuhnya benar-benar menggelinjang ketika ia merasakan semacam gumaman seperti itu dari mulut Kyuhyun yang masih menghisapnya kuat di bawah sana. Menghasilkan getaran-getaran yang benar-benar membuat Yesung semakin tak tahan. Ia mengaitkan kakinya pada tubuh Kyuhyun, benar-benar frustasi dengan kenikmatan yang menurutnya begitu menyiksa itu. Ia sampai menggigit bibirnya keras agar desahannya tak lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

Hhh...

Suara nafasnya yang tersengal terus terdengar seperti melodi yang manaikkan gairah Kyuhyun. Membuat hisapan itu kian kuat bersamaan dengan sentuhan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sampai beralih ke daging pantatnya. Meremasnya dengan begitu kuat.

Yesung benar-benar tidak tahan..

"Ge-Geumanh.. Geumanhae!" Tak tertahan akhirnya suara Yesung keluar bersamaan dengan isakannya merasakan sentuhan Kyuhyun yang tak pernah habis menguasainya.

"Geumanhae Cho Kyuhyun, jebal hiks.." isakannya mengencang sambil berusaha menjauhkan kepala Kyuhyun dari bagian privasinya dengan satu tangannya yang benar-benar sudah lemah. Namun Kyuhyun tetap tak mengacuhkannya, tetap betah berada disana dan mempermainkan bagian tersensitif milik namja manis itu. Semakin menghisapnya semakin kuat untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Geuman.. ahh..."

Tubuh itu kembali lebih lemas ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Kyuhyun berseringai diam-diam sambil mengahabiskan cairan kental yang baru saja keluar dengan deras dari milik Yesung. Sementara Yesung kembali memburu oksigen dan berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh karena klimaksnya barusan. Memejamkan matanya begitu erat.

"Hiks.."

Air mata Yesung kembali jatuh dari matanya yang tertutup setelah itu. Kembali menyesali dirinya ketika untuk kesekian kalinya ia begini, saat dimana ia seperti tak bisa melakukan apa-apa walau hanya sekedar menyelamatkan harga dirinya yang ia rasa sudah tak ada harganya lagi di depan namja tampan yang sempat menjadi idolanya tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menyadari namja manis itu kembali terisak. Jemarinya yang panjang sampai di wajah Yesung, menghapus air matanya.

"Uljima, bukankah kali ini aku tak menyakitimu. Aku hanya berusaha menyembuhkan bekas lukamu yang semalam.." ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat lembut sambil menghapus air mata Yesung – walau namja itu terus menangis.

"K-Kau jahat..." jawab Yesung dengan masih terisak. "Kau jahat.." ulangnya pilu.

"Aku membencimu hiks.. aku sangat membencimu.."

"Mianhae.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil kembali berdiri dan mendekap Yesung. Menyembunyikan kepala Yesung di dadanya, mengusap dan mengecupi rambutnya seakan-akan ia adalah sosok yang dapat memberikan keamanan untuk namja manis ini. Walau kenyataannya adalah sebaiknya.

"Mianhae Kim Jongwoon..."

Dan inilah yang Yesung tak pernah mengerti tentang seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang namja yang memperlakukannya tak lebih dari seorang budak seks, namun juga memperlakukannya seperti istrinya tercinta disaat yang berbeda. Kyuhyun benar-benar selalu memperlakukan Yesung dengan baik dan penuh kasih sayang dibalik keliarannya dalam bercinta. Sesuatu yang mau tak mau membuat Yesung harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang disaat bersamaan juga merupakan orang yang paling dibencinya di dunia ini.

**.KyuToSung.**

Tanpa mengetuk pintu Kyuhyun langsung memasuki ruangan itu. Membuat seorang laki-laki tua yang sedang berada di depan mejanya menoleh kearah pintu. Menemukan Kyuhyun dan pandangan dinginnya disana.

"Ada apa memanggilku sajangnim?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar sambil bergerak kearah sofa dan duduk disana. Membuat laki-laki setengah baya itu berdecak tak suka akan sopan santunnya. Namun ia tetap berdiri dari bangkunya dan menyusul Kyuhyun kearah sofa.

"Kenapa kau tak menghadiri rapat hari ini?"

"Aku sibuk!" Sahut Kyuhyun cuek sambil membuka surat khabar yang ada disana. Tak berniat sama sekali menatap wajah di depannya.

"Sibuk apa hah? Sibuk meniduri namja aset agency yang kau ajak tinggal di apartementmu itu?" Tanyanya geram.

"Ya, salah satunya itu tapi untuk lebih pastinya karena aku malas!" Sahut Kyuhyun datar.

"HEY, Apa yang ada difikiranmu hah? Kau itu artis terkenal, bagaimana kalau semua ini ketahuan oleh media? Kau mau karirmu hancur hanya karena semua orang tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang gay?"

"Ya, itulah tujuannya!" Sahut Kyuhyun masih datar. Membuat laki-laki di depannya semakin geram.

"BERHENTI MENGABAIKAN AYAHMU CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kali ini Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya. Tersenyum sinis sambil meletakkan surat khabar ditangannya dan balas menatap ayahnya.

"Huh, kau masih menyebut dirimu sebagai ayah setelah sejauh ini? Memalukan.."

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Kau.. kau membunuh ibuku setelah menyelingkuhinya. Membuat agency yang kotor dengan cara menjual traineenya sendiri demi mendapatan sponsor, apa kau fikir aku mau punya ayah seperti itu? Aku tak mau!"

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Bag!

Kyuhyun meringis merasakan sebuah benda yang melayang memukul dahinya. Membuat rasanya cukup ngilu seiring dengan cairan merah yang mengaliri pelipisnya. Tapi Kyuhyun masih tertawa sinis, menatap ayahnya kembali setelah lemparan asbak logam yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Bahkan kau juga suka menyakitiku. Kau tak malu menyebut dirimu seorang ayah?"

Tuan Cho mengeram kesal. Menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak gentar dengan tatapan itu.

"Ini peringatan terakhir Cho Kyuhyun. Bawa namja itu kembali kemari, demi kebaikanmu dan perusahaan!"

"Shireo! Aku tak akan melepaskan dia!"

"Tapi Direktur Jang mengancam akan mencabut investasinya kalau ia tak mendapatkan Kim Jongwoon, kau tak juga faham?"

"Terserah, aku tak peduli. Kau tak dengar? Aku tak peduli dengan perusahaanmu!"

"YA CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Menatap tajam laki-laki di depannya.

"Terserah, aku bilang aku sama sekali tak peduli sama sekali. Yang jelas sekarang Yesung milikku dan aku tak akan menyerahkannya pada siapapun. Apalagi pada tua bangka seperti direktur Jang yang bahkan sebaya dengan ayahku. Aku pergi!"

"Hey, dengarkan ayahmu Cho Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Tuan Cho berteriak berulang kali memanggil putranya yang menjauh. Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berniat berhenti ataupun berbalik, ia terus membawa langkahnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

**.KyuLovesSung.**

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat sambil menahan emosi dalam dirinya saat ini. Mau tak mau akhirnya fikirannya harus berkelana ke arah masa lalu. Pada saat awal semua ini terjadi.

**Flash Back**

"Ayah!"

Ia berseru kencang tanpa mengetuk pintu milik direktur perusahaan agency tempat ia bernaung. Menemukan seorang laki-laki tua yang saat itu tampak duduk di depan meja kerjanya dan menatapnya kaget.

"Kyu? Kau datang?"

"Apa maksud gosip yang beredar diluar. Kau mau menjebak Trainee baru dan menjual mereka untuk menarik investor?"

Tuan Cho tampak kaget. Menatap was-was sekitarnya sambil berdiri dan berjalan kearah Kyuhyun. Memastikan pintu tertutup rapat.

"Ssst, jangan keras-keras Kyu, tahan suaramu."

"Jadi itu benar?" Seru Kyuhyun tak tahan. Ia terlihat begitu emosi menatap ayahnya yang kali ini tampak berfikir ragu. Sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ne, itu adalah teknik baru berbisnis untuk mendapatkan investor. Kita harus ikut melakukannya kalau mau mendapatkan tambahan dana."

"Itu benar-benar gila! Itu benar-benar biadab!" Seru Kyuhyun tak setuju.

"Ayah tahu, tapi hampir semua perusahaan agency juga melakukannya. Kita juga harus melakukannya kalau tak mau investor kita lari."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Trainee yang ayah mamfaatkan? Itu benar-benar kejam untuknya ayah!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Ini demi kebaikan kita, kebaikan kariermu juga."

Kyuhyun benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Menatap tak percaya bahwa laki-laki di depannya adalah orang tuanya.

"Aku tak setuju. Aku benar-benar tak setuju!"

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bahkan malam ini ayah sudah membuat janji dengan Direktur Jang dengan membawa namja yang sudah ayah pilih."

"Mwo? Ayah, bukankah dia sudah terlalu tua dan memiliki tiga istri? Bagaimana mungkin ayah melakukan hal seperti ini pada seorang namja polos yang masih muda?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak habis fikir.

"Ini permainan hidup, Cho Kyuhyun. Takdir namja manis yang kelewat polos itu."

"Baiklah, terserah. Aku benar-benar sudah tak mengerti dengan jalan fikiran ayah. Aku pergi, aku mulai merasa jijik berlama-lama di tempat ini." Kata Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apapun. Namja tampan itu kemudian segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Namja manis itu akan kesini dalam beberapa saat lagi Kyuhyun. Ayah harap kau tidak melakukan kebodohan yang membuat rencana ayah gagal!" Seruan Tuan Cho masih terdengar yang kali ini tak diacuhkan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu dan berniat keluar darisana, sebelum tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang yang bodoh menabrak tubuhnya.

"HEY, KEMANA MATAMU?!"

Dan disanalah Kyuhyun bertemu dengan sosok Kim Jongwoon. Seorang namja manis yang menurutnya terlalu polos untuk dimamfaatkan oleh orang-orang biadab pecinta uang seperti ayahnya.

**.KyuAndSung.**

**Still On Flash Back**

"Hiks, apa yang telah terjadi?" Namja manis itu kembali menangis ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam lift yang untungnya sepi. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke lantai lift. Masih gemetaran sambil memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan tubuh perselennya yang tampak sedikit terekpos karena kemeja sobek yang dipakainya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap iba namja malang yang baru saja ia selamatkan itu. Walau bagaimana pun ia tahu sekali bahwa ayahnya adalah dalang dari semua kegilaan ini. Membuat ia begitu ketakutan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun tampak melepas jaket yang dipakainya, lalu ia berlutut, menyeimbangkan tinggi badannya dengan namja manis itu. Perlahan ia menutupi tubuh mungil yang masih gemetaran itu dengan jaketnya.

"Kau sudah aman sekarang. Jangan cemas.." ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Tanpa sadar ia menyentuh rambutnya untuk sekedar menenangkannya. Nalurinya yang menuntunnya.

"Tenanglah, sekarang kau sudah aman. Tak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi disini. Lupakan kejadian tadi."

Kepala itu mendongak. Menampakkan sepasang onix memikat yang tampak basah oleh air mata. Onix indah itu menatapnya dengan sinar mata yang meredup ketakutan. Membuat Kyuhyun harus merasakan getaran di dalam dadanya ketika ia tenggelam dalam onix itu.

"Benarkah? Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya masih dengan nada sedih. Putus asa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Membiarkan jemarinya kini terulur menyentuh wajah itu. Menghapus air mata yang keluar dari onix indah itu.

"Ne, percayalah padaku. Kau akan aman karena aku akan melindungimu."

**END Flash back**

**.KyuSung.**

Kyuhyun memukulkan kepalanya pada kemudi mobilnya ketika ia mengingat janjinya itu. Janji yang ia tahu benar kalau ia sudah mengingkari janji itu terlalu jauh. Berjanji melindunginya, namun pada akhirnya ia harus menemukan bahwa dirinya lah yang telah menghancurkan hidup namja itu dengan nafsu dan keegoisan dalam dirinya.

Membuat namja itu membencinya.

**Flash Back**

"Ibu! Bangunlah ibu!"

Kyuhyun berseru tak tahan sambil menggerakkan bahu dari wanita yang sudah tampak kaku diruang jenazah. Mata wanita itu tertutup, bibirnya juga terkatup. Menandakan bahwa wanita itu benar-benar sudah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Ibu! Hiks, ibu jangan tinggalkan aku!" Namja itu menangis lebih keras dengan harapan wanita itu akan terbangun. Walau pada nyatanya wanita itu tetap tak ingin membuka matanya, tetap meninggalkan dunia ini dengan kenyataan bahwa perselingkuhan ayahnya yang membuat wanita ini pergi. Membuat wanita ini akhirnya memilih mengakiri hidupnya sendiri.

Dan.. ambisinya berubah begitu saja setelah itu.

Kyuhyun tak tahu pasti setan apa yang telah merasukirnya hingga jelas ia melampiaskannya pada namja manis itu. Bahkan ia masih begitu sadar ketika namja itu menangis dalam hantaman emosinya. Setelah malaikat yang selama ini melindunginya tiba-tiba merenggut apa yang dulu pernah ia selamatkan. Menghancurkannya dalam sekejap mata.

Dan Kyuhyun tahu bahwa setan ini ternyata benar-benar menguasai dirinya, hingga pada akhirnya menyakiti Kim Yesung sudah menjadi rutinitasnya. Ia haus akan tubuh Yesung untuk menghilangkan rasa benci terhadap hidupnya. Mengenyampingkan rasa sayangnya pada namja manis itu demi mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Kepuasan akan nafsunya.

**END Flash Back**

**.KyuwithSung.**

Grab!

Yesung yang awalnya sudah tertidur membuka pelan matanya merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Aroma alkohol bercampur aroma mint khas Cho Kyuhyun tercium. Membuat namja manis itu tak perlu berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat siapa namja yang telah lancang naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan memeluk tubuhnya tanpa izin. Seseorang yang nyaris melakukan itu setiap malam.

"Jongwoon-ya, mianhae..."

Suara serak khas Cho Kyuhyun terdengar. Keluar bersama aroma alkohol yang semakin menajam. Sangat jelas kalau ia minum banyak lagi malam ini.

"Mianhae sayang.."

Tapi ada yang berbeda malam ini. Pada biasanya Kyuhyun tak seperti ini. Ia akan langsung menciumi Yesung atau bahkan membuka seluruh baju Yesung ketika ia datang. Meniduri Yesung tanpa ampun setelah itu. Namun kenapa hari ini Kyuhyun hanya memeluknya dan mengatakan kata-kata seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Mianhae sayang..."

Ucapan itu berulang kembali dengan dekapan Kyuhyun yang mengerat di pinggangnya. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu bibirnya mulai kembali menyentuh leher Yesung. Menciumnya lembut, tidak penuh nafsu seperti biasanya.

"Jeongmal mianhae.."

Rasa basah seperti air membasahi leher Yesung. Membuat Yesung sadar bahwa sesuatu yang benar-benar tak beres terjadi pada Tuannya pada hari ini. Mungkinkah Cho Kyuhyun menangis?

Kali ini Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Yesung. Membuat Yesung menghadap padanya. Benar saja, Kyuhyun yang terlihat sekarang begitu berbeda. Dia menangis.

"Mianhae.." ulangnya sambil mengusap wajah Yesung. Menyentuh lembut mata, hidung, bahkan bibirnya. Memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut, seingat Yesung adalah yang terlembut diantara sentuhan-sentuhan Kyuhyun sebelumnya pada tubuhnya.

"Mianhae.."

Sebenarnya Yesung sangat ingin bertanya ada apa dengannya pada hari ini. Namun Yesung sama sekali tak melakukannya. Ia masih ingat janjinya untuk mendiamkan pemuda itu seumur hidupnya setelah perbuatan yang dilakukannya pada Yesung. Membuat Yesung terus menatapnya datar.

"Bicaralah sesuatu, Jongwoon-ya. Katakan sesuatu. Kau ingin memakiku? memukulku? Atau mungkin membunuhku? Tolong lakukan itu tapi jangan mendiamkanku..."

Mata sayu Cho Kyuhyun kian basah ketika ia melakukannya. Terlihat alkohol yang diminumnya mempengaruhinya terlalu jauh. Sementara Yesung masih menatap namja tampan itu dengan datar. Seakan memberikan hukumannya sendiri setelah tahu bahwa ia cukup berhasil menghukum Cho Kyuhyun dengan keheningannya selama ini.

Sinar mata Kyuhyun semakin meredup melihat ekspresi Yesung menatapnya. Sepertinya ia harus tahu bahwa namja manis itu benar-benar membencinya saat ini. Sangat membencinya.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan itu. Kembali ia menarik Yesung untuk semakin dekat dengannya. Memeluk bahunya, menjadikan wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inchi. Nafas khas vanilla milik Kim Yesung menerpa wajahnya. Membuat sepasang mata sayu itu sedikit terpejam.

"Saranghae Kim Jong Woon..."

Setelah ucapan itu Kyuhyun kembali mengulum bibir tipis Yesung dan melumatnya. Meninggalkan Yesung yang tiba-tiba terdiam dan membisu di tengah cumbuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencintainya?

Benarkah kata-kata itu? Hampir tiga bulan lamanya Kyuhyun selalu menidurinya dan menjadikannya seorang budak pelampiasan seks. Namun Kyuhyun tak pernah mengatakan kata ini sebelumnya. Ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya ia mengatakan kalimat yang bahkan menurutnya masih begitu tabu untuk sampai dalam hubungan ranjang mereka sekalipun.

"Saranghae Kim Jongwoon.."

"Saranghae.."

Dan ia kembali mengulang kata-katanya ditengah kegiatannya yang kembali melucuti pakaian Yesung dan menciumi wajah dan lehernya. Membuat Yesung lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam merasakan kembali sentuhan Kyuhyun disetiap bagian tubuhnya malam ini.

**.FluffywithKyusung.**

TBC?

.

Bukankah FF ini absurd? Aku sendiri gak tahu mau dibawa kemana FF ini. Lol.  
Terima kasih karena telah membaca, apalagi Review hehe.

**Special Thanks To:**

"**aku suka ff – Kim Eun Seob – ermagyu – – pepiqyu – Love Clouds – yesunghyunggue90 – 24 – miszshanty05 – cloud3024 – Cha2LoveKorean – yeyepapo – kimyuri0724 – Bella Hyunjoon – yesung wife momo – nab3kisung – nin nina – dellamahar – Guest – Cindyshim – tiaa – Aquila3424 – won – libra love clouds – nakazawa Ryu – cloudlovekyusung – yesungismine – idda KyuSung – Guest – rinny agustya – ajib4ff – szasza harnis – CheftyClouds – KyusungFanfict – TrinCloudSparkyu – KyuWoon – hera3424 – yebaby07 – langitmerah31 – Nierin – Tata – Cloud to yeye 3424"**

**Thanks For ur support ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Passionate Romance, Chapter 3

Author : FluffywithKyusung

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Angst

Warning: Typo, BoyxBoy, AU, Yaoi, OOC, Express Plot(?)

Disclaimer: Mine!

Pair! KyuSung – Seohyun

a/n : Sebelumnya aku mau ngejelasin dulu tentang hal yang kurang jelas dari chapter sebelumnya sehingga membuat Readers sedikit bingung. Jadi ceritanya Kyuhyun ketemu Yesung sekitar beberapa hari sebelum ibunya meninggal. Dalam tempo waktu itu Kyuhyun sebenarnya memperlakukan Yesung dengan baik seperti janjinya. hingga suatu hari datanglah khabar duka tentang kematian ibunya tersebut yang membuat Kyuhyun jadi menjadikan Yesung sebagai pelampiasannya. Hehe, semoga penjelasan ini bisa lebih meluruskan ya reader.  
Special Thanks untuk yang sudah begitu memperhatikan cerita yang tak sempurna ini. Gomawo ^^

.

"Aku tahu caraku begitu salah untuk mencintaimu. Tapi, yang kulakukan harusnya masih layak disebut cinta kan?"

.

Yesung tidak pernah merasa sedamai ini dalam tidurnya. Malam kemarin, malam sebelumnya, bahkan malam-malam pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya juga tak pernah. Ini adalah malam terdamai dan tertentram yang pernah ia rasakan. Sebuah malam yang dipenuhi oleh keindahan.

Walau sekilas mungkin ia tahu,

Bahwa keindahan itu hanyalah sesuatu yang semu.

.

.

Namja manis itu bergeming dari tidurnya ketika merasakan sinar matahari menyentuh lembut kulit wajahnya. Ia melenguh, bergerak malas mengubah posisi tubuhnya. Membuat tangan yang bisa dibilang pendek untuk ukuran namja seumurannya itu sedikit bergerak menyentuh ruang kosong di sampingnya.

Huh? kosong?

Namja manis itu sentak membuka mata. Ia terduduk dan menoleh bingung di sekitarnya. Matahari terlihat sudah bersinar dengan warna putih keemasan, sangat terang. sebuah hal yang janggal karena ia menemukan dirinya baru bangun tidur pada saat begini, karena biasanya ia sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk tuannya ketika keadaannya sudah seterang ini.

Tapi berbicara mengenai tuannya, kemana dia?

Yesung menoleh lagi kearah kanannya. Dimana tempat yang semalam di tempati oleh namja tampan itu terlihat kosong. Tak ada siapapun disana.

"Pagi Sweetheart." Terdengar suara sapaan dari arah pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu. Namja manis itu memutar kepalanya kearah sana, menemukan seorang namja yang tampak baru selesai mandi darisana. Ia bertelanjang dada, dimana dada itu tampak sedikit berkilatan akibat dibasahi oleh tetes-tetes air dari rambutnya yang masih terlihat basah.

Yesung baru tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Heeey, dia juga topless disini. Bukankah ini cukup aneh? Karena biasanya hampir setiap pagi ia menemukan dirinya benar-benar telanjang dengan sisa-sisa sperma yang lengket di hampir sekujur tubuhnya.

Jadi semalam Kyuhyun tak menyetubuhinya, heoh?

"Sepertinya kau tidur dengan nyenyak semalam, benar begitukan sweet heart?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan berada di depannya. Duduk di tepian tempat tidur sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Yesung. Menyentuh lembut salah satu sisi wajahnya.

Yesung sedikit terhanyut. Onixnya yang indah bertemu dengan sepasang Caramel memikat milik Cho Kyuhyun. Terasa cukup menenangkan bersama dengan sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun di pipinya.

Tapi.. ini bukan waktunya.

Grab..

Kyuhyun menghentikan penyelamannya lebih dalam ke dalam onix milik Yesung ketika tangan mungil Yesung menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang masih berada di pipi namja manis itu. Dimana tak lama ia menyingkirkan tangannya itu dari wajahnya.

Yesung langsung menyingkap selimutnya setelah itu. Tampak bergerak berniat bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Kau tak perlu memasakkan sarapan, menyiapkan air panas, ataupun membersihkan rumah. Kau bisa kembali beristirahat kalau kau merasa lelah." Kyuhyun kembali bersuara sebelum Yesung benar-benar berdiri dari tempat tidur. Membuat namja manis itu otomatis menghentikan gerakannya. Kini ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau bukan pembantu rumah tanggaku atau budakku. Di rumah ini kau adalah kekasihku, kau bisa anggap dirimu sebagai istriku bila kau mau."

Yesung menatap namja tampan itu sedikit tajam, tak mengerti. Ayolah, apa maksud kata-katanya tadi, heoh? Kekasih? Sejak kapan memangnya Kyuhyun mengikatnya sebagai kekasih? Apalagi menikah? Huh, jangan bercanda! Mereka memang hampir setiap malam melakukan hubungan 'suami-istri' namun Yesung masih begitu ingat bahwa ia belum menjadi istri dari aktor terkenal ini, Kyuhyunlah yang memaksanya untuk mau berhubungan badan selama ini.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, baby? Kau tak suka menjadi kekasih atau istriku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membelai pipi Yesung lagi. Dimana Yesung kembali menepisnya.

Yesung memberikan Kyuhyun tatapan dingin yang sama setelah itu. Sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berdiri dari tempat tidur. Tanpa mengatakan apapun namja manis itu bergerak kearah kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat melihat reaksi dari Yesung. Tangannya yang tadi ditepis Yesung ia genggam pelan. Bersamaan dengan tolehannya kearah pintu kamar mandi yang telah tertutup rapat.

"Mianhae, jebal jangan ikut membenciku..."

.

Yesung terdiam di bawah guyuran shower yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam, kembali mengingat apa-apa saja yang telah menimpanya belakangan ini. Sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat hidupnya kian berubah, bersama dengan kehadiran Cho Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya.

Aah, namja tampan itu awalnya menyelamatkannya dan berjanji melindunginya. Namun apa yang kini ia temukan? Yesung bahkan masih begitu ingat detik-detik ketika untuk pertama kali Kyuhyun memasukinya. Panas, sakit, perih, namun namja itu malah menyeringai seperti setan tanpa perasaan waktu itu. Menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan begitu kasar tanpa mempedulikan keadaan Yesung yang benar-benar seperti berada dalam jurang kematian. Kematian karena disetubuhi dengan penuh paksaan dan kasar.

Dan jangan lupakan bahwa Kyuhyun melakukannya hampir setiap malam...

Tak peduli Yesung menolaknya, tak peduli Yesung berusaha memberontak, nyatanya Kyuhyun tetap berbuat semaunya. Menyetubuhinya. Memakinya. Memasukkan cairan-cairan itu ke dalam tubuhnya. Tidak punya perasaan, kejam, benar-benar bukan seperti manusia. Iblish.

!

!

Tapi semalam apa yang ia lakukan?

Apa juga yang dikatakannya barusan?

Semudah itukah? Apakah ia benar-benar berfikir harga diri Yesung begitu murah? Sehingga dengan mudah ia melakukan apapun yang ingin ia lakukan pada Yesung.

Tidak, dia tidak akan mendapatkannya.

Dia boleh memiliki tubuhnya, tapi tidak hatinya, bahkan suaranya. Yesung tak akan mungkin mau memaafkan namja sialan itu. Tak akan pernah. Tidak akan pernah.

Itu prinsipnya.

!

Tapi, bunuhlah Kim Jongwoon bila kau benar-benar membencinya. Karena pada akhirnya ia harus menemukan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya disini. Saat dimana hatinya bergetar mendengar ucapan-ucapan cinta dari seorag Cho Kyuhyun. Saat dimana ia terlena dengan perhatian-perhatian lembut seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Saat dimana ia tenggelam dalam tidurnya ketika untuk pertama kali Kyuhyun terus mencumbuinya sepanjang malam dengan kata-kata yang sama, Saranghae.. Saranghae.. Saranghae..

Yesung benci itu. Yesung benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri. Karena seberapa kuat ia berusaha untuk lari dari Cho Kyuhyun, disaat yang sama ia takut kehilangan namja tampan itu.

Menyebalkan.

.

Yesung awalnya berfikir bahwa ketika ia selesai mandi Kyuhyun sudah berangkat bekerja seperti biasanya. Namun ternyata tidak, ketika ia selesai mandi yang ditemukannya tetap sama. Cho Kyuhyun masih duduk di tempat tadi. Menundukkan kepalanya hingga menoleh kearahnya ketika ia menyadari kehadiran Yesung kembali.

Mata mereka bertemu sejenak, sebelum Yesung membuang wajahnya. Yesung kemudian berjalan kearah lemari pakaian untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Memang mereka tinggal satu kamar bukan? Bahkan walau apartemen mewah ini memiliki dua kamar lainnya Kyuhyun tak pernah membiarkan Yesung menepati mereka. Ia ingin Yesung satu kamar dengannya, agar ia tak perlu repot kalau ingin menidurinya, mungkin.

Sepasang kaos dan celana pendek sudah berada di tangannya. Merasa tak nyaman Yesung kembali berbalik untuk melirik Kyuhyun. Ayolah, apa sih mau namja tampan itu dengan terus memperhatikannya? Tak bisakah ia membuat Yesung nyaman walau hanya bertukar pakaian disini?

Sadar dengan sorot tajam dari Yesung, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempatnya. Berjalan pelan kearah Yesung yang kembali terdiam ketika menyadari pergerakannya itu. Si manis membeku perdetiknya melihat Kyuhyun kian mendekatinya. Hingga namja tampan itu akhirnya berdiri di depannya.

Apalagi maunya sekarang?

Kyuhyun menatap mata Yesung sejenak. Lalu merebut pakaian di tangan Yesung. Belum sempat Yesung mencerna apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba ia rasakan tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh belakang pinggangnya. Bersamaan dengan Melonggarnya ikatan pada baju handuknya.

Jangan bilang...

"Aku bantu kau berpakaian, baby." Ucap namja tampan itu kembali tersenyum seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Untuk selanjutnya Yesung merasakan kain satu-satunya yang melindungi tubuhnya meluncur ke bawah. Teronggok di bawah kakinya.

Salah satu ujung bibir Kyuhyun terangkat melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Menatap seluruh tubuh Yesung yang kembali terpampang jelas di depannya. Hal itu membuat Yesung dengan cepat membuang wajahnya. Tak ingin melihat ekspresi apapun di wajah Kyuhyun setelah kembali berbuat seenaknya padanya.

"Punyamu kecil, Tak seperti punyaku."

Entah itu maksudnya bercandaan atau ejekan hal itu jelas membuat Yesung memerah. Kesal. Oh ayolah, kalau saja saat ini ia tak berprinsip tak berbicara pada namja itu ia bersumpah sudah memaki protes atas ucapannya barusan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Yesung. Ia menarik boxer dan celana Yesung yang tadi ia letakkan ditempat tidur. Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berlutut.

"Kalau mau protes atau kesal lakukan saja. Tak baik menahan suaramu terus." Kata Kyuhyun datar sambil mengangkat salah satu kaki Yesung. Tak lama Yesung merasakan sejenis kain yang melingkari mata kakinya.

Tak butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Yesung memahami bahwa Kyuhyun saat ini sedang membantunya memasangkan boxer dan celananya.

Ck, apa yang si tampan ini lakukan? Kenapa ia sering sekali membuat Yesung gelisah seperti ini. Ia tahu bagaimana merangsang reaksi dari tubuh Yesung walau Yesung berusaha menolak sekalipun.

"Watch your beautiful face." Ucap Kyuhyun agak terkekeh setelah ia memasang lengkap bagian bawah Yesung. Yesung membuka matanya kali ini, Matanya yang awalnya sayu kembali ia pertegas. Menatap Kyuhyun kembali dengan pandangan yang tajam sebelum kembali memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau juga punya dada yang cukup bidang, walau kembali tak sebidang dan sekokoh dadaku."

Fantasy Yesung tadi melebur kembali ketika merasakan tangan Kyuhyun kini berada di bagian atas tubuhnya. Mengusap perut dan dadanya sambil memeluk pinggang Yesung dengan tangannya yang lain. Kau harus ingat bahwa namja tampan itu saat ini juga masih topless akibat mandinya tadi, membuat tubuh bagian atas mereka bersentuhan dari kulit kepada kulit.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, menatap wajah manis Yesung yang masih berpaling tak mau menatapnya. Menikmati ekspresi diam-diam Yesung atas setiap sentuhannya. Kali ini ia mengusap pinggang bagian belakang Yesung, membuat namja itu sentak memejamkan matanya ketika merasakannya.

"Tapi yang paling kusuka adalah kulitmu yang lembut seperti kulit bayi, warnanya juga begitu putih seputih susu. Aku menyukainya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil meraih sisa kaos yang masih berada di atas tempat tidur. Ia meloloskan kepala Yesung dibagian kerahnya, lalu meloloskan kedua tangan Yesung secara bergantian setelah itu.

Membuat Yesung sudah berpakaian sempurna.

"Kita selesai.." kata Kyuhyun sambil sedikit merapikan rambut basah Yesung dengan jari-jarinya. Saat ini ia masih memeluk namja manis itu, mengacuhkan bahwa namja manis itu sempat ingin melepaskan diri darinya.

"Yesung."

Suara bass Kyuhyun kembali menggema. Membuat namja di depannya sedikit menahan nafasnya. Sebelum akhirnya memilih beralih pada Kyuhyun. Menatapnya dengan datar seakan berkata ada-apa-lagi dengan pandangannya itu.

"Saranghae." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memindahkan tangannya dari pucuk kepala Yesung ke pipinya. Menyentuh kembali pipi yang menirus itu.

"Maafkan aku atas semua yang telah aku lakukan sebelumnya. Aku tak akan mengasarimu lagi, tidak akan pernah. Aku akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik, aku berharap kau mau memaafkanku setelah itu. Lalu, bersuara untukku." Kata Kyuhyun terdengar begitu tulus. Caramelnya terus menyelamati onix milik Yesung. Menunjukkan bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh.

"Jangan lelah padaku Kim Jongwoon. Jangan membenciku. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tak pernah sekalipun bermaksud menghancurkanmu. Posisiku disini sebagai pelindungmu, walau yang kau lihat adalah yang sebaliknya tapi percayalah bahwa aku begitu." Ujar namja tampan itu kembali bersuara dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Yesung hanya mampu terdiam. Terus menatap pandangan lembut dan dalam Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang datar. Walau.. ia merasakan dadanya bergetar mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Kata-kata Kyuhyun benar-benar terdengar tulus, walau tetap Yesung masih begitu yakin bahwa namja itu kembali sedang ingin mempermainkannya.

Karena begitulah dirinya.

"Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu."

Kyuhyun menutup kata-katanya sebelum mengikis jarak mereka. Mempertemukan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir plum milik Yesung. Kali ini tak melumatnya dengan ganas ataupun menggigitnya, ia hanya mengulumnya dengan lembut. Dengan penuh perasaan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Membuat tatapan datar Yesung tiba-tiba berubah melunak.

.

Mobil mewah Cho Kyuhyun berhenti di depan gedung perusahaan agency tempatnya bernaung. Tak lama Kyuhyun tampak keluar dari dalamnya. Lalu kemudian dengan malas membawa kaki jenjangnya memasuki gedung.

"Kyuhyun oppa!"

Langkahnya terhenti. Namja tampan itu tampak menatap datar kearah suara yang tadi memanggil namanya. Menemukan seorang yeoja berambut panjang disana.

"Kyuhyun oppa! Kau kemana saja? Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu." Kata yeoja itu dengan riang sambil berjalan mendekatinya. Langsung bergelayut di lengan Kyuhyun ketika ia mendapatkannya.

Kyuhyun berdecak malas. Dengan sekali gerakan ia menjauhkan tangan yeoja itu darinya. "Aku sedang sibuk, Seohyun-ssi. Aku sedang tak punya waktu meladenimu."

Sadis. Dingin. Kejam. Ya, dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Seorang namja yang hidup dengan caranya dan prinsipnya. Selama ini hanya eommanya yang bisa meredam pribadinya yang dingin itu, sebelum dengan mudah Kim Jongwoon masuk dan menggenggam hatinya. Menjadi harapan selanjutnya untuk namja tampan itu setelah ibunya meninggal waktu itu.

"Ck, oppa selalu bersikap begitu. Ayolah oppa kita makan siang bersama sebentar ya, setelah itu baru lanjutkan kegiatanmu. Jebal." Bujuk Seohyun sambil kembali meraih lengan Kyuhyun, yang lagi-lagi ditepis oleh namja tampan itu.

"Aku bilang aku tak punya waktu. Mianhae." Putus Kyuhyun sambil melanjutkan jalannya. Meninggalkan yeoja cantik itu menatapnya dengan sedih akibat penolakan mentahnya.

.

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu ruangan ayahnya tanpa mengetuk ataupun mengucapkan salam. Terang saja perbuatannya itu membuat dua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan menghentikan percakapan mereka sambil menoleh kearah pintu. Menemukan seorang namja berwajah dingin disana.

"Heoh, akhirnya kau datang juga." Seru salah satu dari mereka dengan nada intimidasi. Kyuhyun hanya menyikapinya tenang, memasuki ruangan itu dan menutup pintu kembali.

"Kenapa menyuruhku datang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Mengacuhkan tatapan dua laki-laki yang menatapnya penuh ketidaksukaan.

"Kyu-"

"Berikan Kim Jongwoon padaku!" Ucapan Tuan Cho terpotong oleh rekannya. Menyerang Kyuhyun dengan nada begitu tinggi, memerintah dengan geram.

"Huh." Kyuhyun malah tertawa sinis. Melecehkan. "Apa hak anda memerintahku Tuan Jang."

Tuan Jang terlihat semakin terbakar. Menggenggam erat tangannya sebelum menggeser tempat duduknya. Menghadap Kyuhyun yang masih santai di sofa.

"Karena aku telah membayarnya! Tentu dia milikku!" Serunya emosi.

"Membayarnya, heoh?" Kyuhyun kembali tertawa sinis. Melayangkan pandangannya kearah laki-laki tua itu. "Kau fikir dia barang bisa seenaknya kau bayar? Juga pada siapa kau membayar, heoh? Orang tuanya? Tidak. Kau membayar kepada orang yang tak berhak akan dirinya!"

"YA CHO KYUHYUN!" Tuan Cho ikut berseru geram. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam karena kata-katanya. Mungkin ia berharap Kyuhyun akan tersurut karena seruan itu, walau nyatanya Kyuhyun malah semakin berseringai.

"Wae? Aku mengatakan hal yang benar bukan? Kenapa harus marah?"

"Tak usah membuat ini semakin ribut Cho Kyuhyun. Kembalikan dia maka kau dan perusahaanmu akan aman, jangan sampai kau menyesalinya!" Seru Tuan Jang masih dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aku tak akan menyesalinya, apa kepentinganku? karier? Ahh, aku sudah bosan menjadi artis. Memuakkan. Aku tak akan mau menyerahkannya demi gertakan aneh seperti ini."

"JAGA BICARAMU CHO KYUHYUN!" Seru Tuan Cho dari belakang.

"Oh ya.. aku lupa. Perusahaan ini milik ayahku, sehinga SEHARUSNYA aku menyelamatkannya. Tapi asal anda tahu Tuan Jang, aku sama sekali tak perduli. Jongwoon jauh lebih berharga dariku daripada apapun, termasuk perusahaan ini."

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Mengacuhkan tatapan penuh emosi dari dua orang di depannya. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terkekeh, menatap mereka dengan santai.

"Aku tak akan menyerahkan Jongwoon, sampai kapanpun. Kalau kau mau kenapa kau tak menjebak trainee lainnya saja, heoh? Bukankah perusahaan ini mempunyai banyak Trainee manis yang polos lainnya. Walau aku tetap mengatakan penentanganku tapi sepertinya itu adalah solusi terbaik bagi anda berdua, daripada anda harus memusingkan diri dengan memaksaku. Karena seperti kataku tadi aku tak akan menyerahkanya. Anyeong." Kata Kyuhyun berseringai puas sambil menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Namja tampan itu kemudian berbalik, berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tubuhnya baguskan? Kulitnya mulus."

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang awalnya hendak meninggalkan tempat itu terhenti ketika Tuan Jang kembali bersuara. Ada kekehan setan bersamanya setelah itu.

"Kau merasakannya sendiri bukan kalau Kim Jongwoon begitu menggairahkan? Bagaimana mungkin aku melepas namja semenggairahkan dia begitu saja?"

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras. Emosinya naik tiba-tiba. Namja itu kembali berbalik, menatap Tuan Jang yang kali ini menunjukkan wajah seringaian yang tadi dipakai Kyuhyun. Balas menantangnya.

"Kau sialan, anak muda sok tahu. Padahal aku baru saja akan membuka celananya, tapi tiba-tiba datang dan menganggu. Membuat aku hanya bisa merasakan kulit mulus di sekitar nipplenya. Kalau kau waktu itu tak datang.. aku pasti-"

"TUTUP MULUTMU TUA BANGKA!" Kyuhyun berseru begitu emosi. Menatap laki-laki tua di depannya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Jangan pernah merendahkan Kim Jongwoon dengan mulutmu yang kotor, brengsek!"

"Heoh, kenapa kau marah? Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu yang memintaku untuk mengganti dengan namja lain. Kita sama-sama pernah menyentuh tubuhnya kurasa kita bisa berbagi pengalaman."

"Sialan." Kyuhyun mengeram emosi. Tangannya terkepal, siap melayang dan memukul wajah tua menyebalkan ini. Namun ia menahan hasratnya itu, ia memilih menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Hingga ketika sesuatu terlintas di fikirannya, ia kembali menyeringai.

"Jang Seohyun juga cantik bukan?" Ujarnya datar. Mendatangkan perubahan wajah dari Tuan Jang. Laki-laki itu menatap sedikit terkejut.

"Lumayan menyedihkan yeoja sepolos dia adalah putri dari orang sepertimu. Atau.. apakah bisa dibilang beruntung? Karena dia ternyata menyukaiku setengah mati."

"Kau.."

"Aku kira akan sangat mudah bagiku mempermainkannya untuk membungkam mulutmu itu."

Tuan Jang kali ini terdiam. Kehabisan kata-kata karena serangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali berseringai sebagai gantinya.

"Aku bilang berhenti main trick denganku, Tuan Jang. Tinggalkan aku dan Jongwoon! Biarkan kami hidup tenang sebelum aku memporak-porandakan hidupmu dan keluargamu."

"Kyuhyun!"

"Kau tak usah bicara Tuan Cho. Aku muak mendengar suaramu!" Seru Kyuhyun pada appanya yang tampak ikut bersuara. Kyuhyun kembali pada Tuan Jang yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Ini peringatan terakhir, jauhi Kim Jongwoon. Karena kalau sampai kalian kembali mengganggunya, aku tak akan pernah tinggal diam. Ingat itu." Kata Kyuhyun menyudahi kata-katanya. Namja tampan itu kemudian segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggal dua laki-laki tua yang masih bungkam karena kata-katanya.

.

Ini sudah hampir tiga jam, namun namja manis itu masih disana. Duduk di tepian tempat tidur sambil melamun. Mengingat dan menimang kembali kata-kata Cho Kyuhyun tadi.

Walau bagaimanapun, sejak semalam Kyuhyun memang berubah.

Kyuhyun benar-benar memperlakukan Yesung dengan baik. Apalagi setiap kata-katanya, terdengar lembut dan langsung menyentuh hatinya. Menggetarkan perasaannya. Membuat Yesung kadang harus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena reaksi berlebihan dari hatinya.

Tidak, ia tak boleh begini.

Kyuhyun adalah penghancur hidupnya. Bagaimana mungkin Yesung memiliki perasaan sejenis ini padanya. Dia seharusnya tak melakukannya, karena itu sama dengan merendahkan harga dirinya.

Cho Kyuhyun pasti tak bersungguh-sungguh.

Ini pasti hanya permainannya. Permainannya untuk menyudutkan Yesung semakin terkurung dalam hidupnya yang telah dibuat suram oleh namja itu. Tidak, ia tak bisa mempercayainya. Yesung Juga tak bisa menyimpan perasaan ini lebih lama.

Sebaiknya ia benar-benar mencari jalan keluar dan lari dari cengkraman Cho Kyuhyun selama-lamanya. Secepatnya.

Sebelum perasaannya jauh lebih aneh.

.

Yesung sedang dalam pekerjaan menyiapkan makan malam ketika sepasang tangan yang kekar memerangkap pinggangnya. Yesung berjengit, membeku ketika merasakan beban seperti kepala di bahunya setelah itu. Mengambil posisi nyaman di bahunya.

"Bogoshipo Yesungie~"

Yesung sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar kembali suara lembut Cho Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sedang membuat makanan, mengacuhkan seseorang yang terus mengkungkungnya dengan pelukan. Membuat ia sulit bergerak.

"Hm, aroma tubuhmu terus manis walau sedang berkutat dengan bahan dan bumbu masakan." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghirup aroma manis dari tubuh Yesung di lehernya. Membuat Yesung sedikit merasa terganggu, walau nyatanya namja manis itu tetap berusaha melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Aish..

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat Yesung menghentikan gerakannya setelah gagal meraih salah mangkuk karena pelukan Kyuhyun yang menahan gerakannya. Namja tampan itu melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih mangkuk yang dimaksud. Menyerahkannya pada Yesung.

"Hanya bersuara, baby. Maka semuanya akan lebih mudah." Ucap Kyuhyun nyengir. Namun sayang lagi-lagi hanya menyikapinya datar, mengambil mangkuk tadi lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya. Kembali mengacuhkan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Jujur, ia sering merasa frustasi karena penolakan Yesung pada dirinya sejauh ini. Ia tahu bahwa ia memang patut dibenci karena perbuatannya, namun tetap saja ia berharap perasaan seperti itu akan meluntur dalam hati Yesung cepat atau lambat padanya. Tak masalah kalau Yesung tak membalas perasaannya, asal Yesung tak terus memeranginya dengan cara ini. Itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Aah~, oiya Sungie aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu nanti setelah kita selesai makan. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya. Aku akan mandi dulu, gidaryo ne?" ucap Kyuhyun mengabaikan kegalauannya yang tadi. Namja tampan itu kembali mengecup lembut pipi Yesung, sebelum akhirnya membawa langkahnya itu keluar dari dapur itu. Berniat mandi dulu sebelum makan malam bersama namja manis-nya itu.

Sementara setelah kepergian itu Yesung menghentikan pekerjaannya. Pelan, ia menyentuh bekas ciuman di pipinya. Menyentuhnya beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menghapus bekas ciuman itu. Walau sepertinya itu tak akan banyak membantu.

.

Yesung terus menunduk sambil mengunyah makanannya dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Berulang kali ia berusaha mengacuhkan hal yang benar-benar mengganggunya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu itu. Walau nyatanya ia benar-benar tak bisa mengacuhkannya begitu saja, nyatanya ia benar-benar tak merasa tenang. Merasa tak nyaman.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi was-was Yesung akibat ulahnya memandanginya daritadi. Semburat merah di pipinya benar-benar terlihat manis, terlihat begitu jelas walau namja manis itu terus berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam. Membuat Kyuhyun malah semakin betah memandanginya.

"Kau benar-benar mengagumkan." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil terus menatap Yesung. Mengusap rambut Yesung dengan pelan dan sayang, berhasil membuat namja itu sedikit bergeming. Menghentikan gerakannya begitu saja akibat kaget atas pergerakan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun.

"Jinja Kyeoptaji.." sambung Kyuhyun sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Yesung. Terkekeh sebentar sambil mulai menyentuh makanannya, di dalam kegiatan mengunyahpun bahkan matanya tak pernah lepas dari namja manis itu.

.

Kyuhyun tampak terkekeh beberapa kali sambil memeriksa smartphonenya. Saat ini ia sedang setengah tiduran di tempat tidurnya dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala tempat tidur. Tak ada Yesung disisinya saat ini karena namja manis itu sedang berada di kamar mandi. Maka untuk mengurangi bosan Kyuhyun memilih menyibukkan diri dengan benda itu untuk sementara waktu.

Klek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sana, menemukan Yesung dengan piyama baby bluenya disana. Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum takjub karena dandanannya yang membuat namja manis itu kian terlihat memikat. Melupakan bahwa bahkan namja manis itu hanya memakai piyama.

"Kemarilah Yesungie~" panggil Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Pada awalnya Yesung tampak menatap namja tampan itu ragu, sebelum akhirnya tetap mendekatinya dengan ragu-ragu. Kepalanya tertunduk dan jemarinya bergerak memainkan ujung piyama yang dipakainya.

"Duduk disini." Perintah Kyuhyun lagi sambil menepuk tempat di sampingnya. Lagi-lagi namja manis itu menurut, menaiki tempat tidur dan bergeser ke dekat Kyuhyun. Duduk di sisinya.

"Lihat. Bukankah mereka lucu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan smartphone ditangannya. Membuat Yesung bisa melihat layarnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Yesung masih terdiam, tak mengatakan apapun. Walau sebenarnya ia benar-benar merasa takjub. Astaga, Kyuhyun sedang membuat sebuah website Pet Shop, melihat-lihat beberapa binatang lucu yang berada disana. Sesuatu yang benar-benar terlihat manis dan jujur Yesung menyukainya.

Walau ia jelas tidak bisa mengatakan apapun…

"Aku berencana untuk memberikanmu seekor teman kecil. Jadi ketika aku tak di rumah kau tidak akan kesepian, otte?" Tanya Kyuhyun bersemangat. Terus menunjukkan koleksi binatang-binatang disana pada Yesung.

Yesung lagi-lagi hanya terdiam. Tak bereaksi banyak. Matanya menatap datar gambar-gambar yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun padanya. Pura-pura tak tertarik.

"Kau mau apa, heoh? Seekor anjing, hamster, kucing, kelinci, atau.. hum, bagaimana dengan kura-kura? Coba tunjuk satu, agar aku bisa memesannya malam ini dan mulai besok kau akan langsung mempunyai teman baru. Ayo, mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias sambil terus mengajak Yesung bicara. Berharap Yesung akan tertarik dan menyahutinya kali ini.

Yesung masih juga tak mengatakan apapun. Masih menatap datar layar itu.

"Ah, ck, kau tak bisa menentukan pilihan ternyata. Haa, apa aku yang harus memilihkan untukmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh layar smartphonenya beberapa kali. Hingga layar tadi berubah, kali ini hanya menunjukkan deretan gambar anak anjing disana.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau anak anjing saja? Mereka lebih aktif dan lincah, aku rasa salah satu dari mereka cocok untuk menjadi temanmu. Menghiburmu. Lihat, ini jenis pomerian, wah.. ada banyak warna disini. Kau suka yang mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali dengan antusias menjelaskan gambar di layarnya. Menunjukkan kepada Yesung dengan bersemangat.

Namun Yesung menatap layar itu masih dengan datar. Tak berminat, terlihat tak peduli. Walau Kyuhyun telah dengan begitu semangatnya bercerita padanya. Membuat mau tak mau senyuman namja tampan itu memudar.

"Yesungie~" Panggil Kyuhyun mulai terlihat serius. Mulai bingung karena Yesung masih membeku. Tak tertarik sama sekali dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Membuatnya sedikit frustasi.

"Sungie-ya." Panggil Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh satu pipi Yesung. Membuat wajah namja itu menghadap padanya.

"Sungie-ya, jebal jawab untuk kali ini. Katakan apa maumu agar aku bisa membuatmu lebih ceria. Aku tahu kau membutuhkan teman dan aku tahu kau menyukai mereka. Tolong tunjuk sesuatu agar aku bisa membantumu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus mempertahankan wajah Yesung. Membuat mata mereka berhadapan.

"Sungie-ya, jebal.."

Tetap diam.

"Sung-"

"Satu-satunya keinginanku hanya keluar dari tempat ini, hidup bebas." Kata Yesung dengan tiba-tiba.

Nafas Kyuhyun sedikit tercekat. Rasa kagetnya bukan lagi karena Yesung mau berbicara padanya, tapi lebih karena apa yang diucapkannya. Hey, walau itu yang diinginkannya tapi bukan kata-kata ini yang Kyuhyun inginkan dari Yesung. Sama sekali bukan.

"Sungie…"

"Beritahu aku berapa kode apartementmu. Agar aku bisa keluar darisini."

"Sungie.."

Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata. Sedih. Sesak. Rasa itu merongrong perasaannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa suara Yesung yang dinantinya itu akan berbunyi seperti ini. Sesuatu yang bahkan sangat tidak diharapkannya.

"Aniya." Kyuhyun menggeleng. Menolak permintaan Yesung.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahukannya padamu. Anii, kau tak bisa pergi darisini." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

Yesung kembali menenang setelah penolakan Kyuhyun. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sedikit tajam. Menunjukkan betapa ia membenci jawaban itu.

"Begitu? Aku sudah menyangkanya. Maka jangan lagi tanyakan apa mauku." Yesung menyahut ambigu. Kyuhyun menatap kembali padanya, seperti meminta pengertian.

"Yesungie.."

"Shireoyo Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Jangan berharap aku akan memaafkanmu." Ucap Yesung tak lagi mampu menahan air matanya. Namja manis itu membuang wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Langsung berbaring dengan membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Menatap punggung Yesung yang kembali bergetar. Namja manisnya menangis lagi, sekuat tenaga hari ini ia berusaha membahagiakannya namun yang didapatkannya kembali sama. Air mata. Sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa.

"Semuanya tak seperti yang kau fikirkan Yesungie. Jebal bersabar sebelum saatnya tiba." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit memelas sambil terus menatap punggung Yesung yang terus bergetar pelan. Menangis diam-diam disana.

"uljimayo Yesungie, mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang bahu Yesung. Namun lagi-lagi Yesung menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari bahunya. Membuat namja tampan itu kian merasa sakit.

"Sungie.." Panggil Kyuhyun lagi sambil berusaha menyentuh Yesung. Namun yang ada tetap sama, Yesung terus menutup telinganya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan keheningan dan suara isakan Yesung yang terdengar samar dari balik selimut.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan getir. Air matanya juga meleleh begitu saja, bersamaan dengan rasa sesak tak tertahan di dadanya. Sekali lagi ia menatap tumpukan selimut yang menyembunyikan Yesung di dalamnya. Yesung malang yang menangis disana.

"Mianhae Yesungie, mianhae.."

Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Meninggalkan namja manis itu sendirian di dalam ruangan itu.

..TBC...

**Special Thanks To:**

"**aku suka ff** – **Kim Eun Seob** – **ermagyu** – – pepiqyu – **Love Clouds** – **yesunghyunggue90** – 24 – miszshanty05 – **cloud3024** – **Cha2LoveKorean** – **yeyepapo** – kimyuri0724 – Bella Hyunjoon – yesung wife momo – nab3kisung – **nin nina** – dellamahar – Guest – Cindyshim – tiaa – **Aquila3424** – won – **libra love clouds** – **nakazawa Ryu** – cloudlovekyusung – yesungismine – **idda KyuSung** – Guest –**rinny agustya** – **ajib4ff** – **szasza harnis** – **CheftyClouds** – KyusungFanfict – **TrinCloudSparkyu** – **KyuWoon** – **hera3424** – **yebaby07** – langitmerah31 – Nierin – Tata – Cloud to yeye 3424

**GaemCloud – Kyunda Clouds – mukhaclouds – Guest – Aimikka Cloudy – Erliah – cloud246 – Yanie – kyusungd – Guest – Guest – jy CLOUDS – Merry Babo – nab – chokimlatte15 – KrystalCloudJaejoongie – srelf567 – kjwzz – UkeYesung xD – Kim Raein – – lenyclouds – Sungie12 – Lylida – Cho-I Eun-ya **

**Terima kasih atas dukungannya **


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Passionate Romance, Chapter 4

Author : FluffywithKyusung

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Angst

Warning: Typo, BoyxBoy, AU, Yaoi, OOC, Express Plot(?)

Disclaimer: Mine!

Pair! KyuSung – Seohyun

Note : Disini alurnya adalah maju dan mundur, sedikit membingungkan memang. harap bisa temukan sendiri mana bagian yang merupakan bagian flashback dan alur cerita yang sedang berjalan.

.

"Mari kembali menengok ke belakang dan mengintip masa depan.."

.

"AAAH!"

Erangan itu menggema bebas dari pemilik bibir yang tipis itu ketika ia benar-benar merasa kesakitan. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya ketika benda asing itu menebus tubuh bagian bawahnya. Membuat air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Shh, sssempit.."

Namja yang sejak tadi menindihnya tampak menggerutu pelan. Mengeluarkan kembali miliknya yang tak sampai setengahnya tertanam itu, sebelum akhirnya kembali melesakkannya masuk dalam sekali sentak.

"AAH.. Sssakkiit.."

Namja manis itu kembali merintih, tubuhnya melengkung, menahan rasa perih yang benar-benar tak tertahan. Bersama rasa panas yang benar-benar serasa membakar seluruh tubuhnya.

"Oh, Good Yesung.."

Namja manis itu sedikit membuka matanya, mengintip seseorang yang saat ini sedang memejamkan mata nikmat di atas tubuhnya. Merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang ia dapatkan dari rasa sakit tak tertahan yang dirasakan oleh tubuh yang dimasukinya.

"Ssakkiit.. K-Kyuhyun-ssi..." Namja manis itu kembali menangis pilu merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Menggenggam erat tangan namja tampan yang memegang kedua bahunya untuk menahan berontakannya.

"K-Keluarkan hiks... keluarkan.." namja manis itu menangis lebih pilu kali sambil berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. Berharap benda itu bisa keluar dari tubuhnya, walau nyatanya gerakan itu hanya membuatnya semakin merasakan sakit. "Keluarkan Cho Kyuhyun.. hiks.. keluarkan.." ulangnya lagi dengan sedikit memohon. Berharap namja tampan itu akan tersentuh dengan permohonannya.

"Ssh, Tenanglah, sayang. Jangan merengek karena aku tak akan berhenti sebelum ini benar-benar selesai.." namja tampan itu menyahut dingin, tanpa perasaan. Nafsu mungkin sudah menguasai dirinya secara keseluruhan.

"S-Sakit Cho Kyuhyun-ssi.. sakit.." Namja manis itu kembali merintih. Meremas kuat bedcover di bawahnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa frustasi yang bahkan terus melilit tubuhnya. "Sakii-AKH!"

Namja manis itu mengerang lagi ketika laki-laki itu kembali menyentakkan juniornya di dalam tubuh mungil itu. Membuat tubuhnya benar-benar tersentak dan menghentikan kata-katanya tadi. Tubuhnya melemas, jatuh sedikit terhempas kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Diam dan nikmati saja Kim Jongwoon..." ucap Kyuhyun dingin sambil menyentuh tubuh polos Yesung. Kali ini tangannya bergerak mengangkat pemilik tubuh mungil yang sudah memasrahkan diri itu. Mendudukkannya dengan keadaan mengangkang di pangkuannya tanpa melepas tautan antara keduanya.

"Ohh.." Namja manis itu kembali melenguh, duduk lemas dengan memasrahkan diri di bahu namja tampan itu. Membiarkan namja tampan itu kembali mengecupi bahu dan lehernya.

"Aku akan membuatmu melihat bintang.." bisik namja tampan itu sambil berbisik seduktif di telinga namja manis yang masih berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya itu. Perlahan dengan tempo pelan namja tampan itu mulai menggerakkan tubuh mereka seirama, membuat suara nafas dan desahan si namja manis tadi kembali terdegar kencang. "Kau tak akan menyesal, Kim Jongwoon.." Kyuhyun kembali berbisik sambil mengecupi bahu mulus Yesung, menaikan tempo permainannya.

"Ahh.. C-Cho.."

Namja manis itu benar-benar tak bisa walau hanya melanjutkan kata-katanya. Apalagi ketika namja tampan yang memegang kendali akan tubuhnya terus mempercepat tempo pergerakkan mereka. Membuat tubuh mereka kembali bermandikan keringat, tak ubahnya seperti seseorang yang baru saja berolahraga.

"Eungh.."

"Oh.."

Lenguhan dan desahan mereka bersahutan memenuhi kamar yang temaram itu. Membuat malam yang seharusnya mencekam terasa begitu memabukkan. Apalagi ketika gerakan-gerakan itu benar-benar sudah semakin liar, membuat deritan seirama dari tempat tidur di bawah mereka.

"Unghh.. K-Kyuhyun-ssi.. P-Pelan-pelan.."

Si manis kembali melenguh, masih berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya seiring rasa nikmat yang ditawarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Air mata masih terus berlinangan dari dua irisnya yang terpejam.

Ini nikmat. Tentu ada rasa itu yang dirasakan oleh namja manis itu, namun walau bagaimanapun semuanyaitu tak lebih dari rasa sakit yang juga menjalari hatinya di saat bersamaan. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan di sekujur tubuhnya ketika Kyuhyun terus memaksakan miliknya masuk ke dalam tubuh mungilnya, dan tentu.. rasa sakit yang juga memukul telak bagian ulu hatinya saat itu ketika menyadari malaikat pelindungnya perlahan berubah seperti sesosok iblis yang mulai mencengkramnya.

.

.

"Arh!"

Namja manis itu tersentak dari tidurnya. Ia terduduk, mengatur jalan nafasnya yang tersengal hebat. Bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang tampak bermandikan keringat.

Mimpi itu lagi..

Mimpi buruk yang tak pernah berhenti membayangi tidurnya...

Mimpi ketika pertama kali Kyuhyun memasukinya..

"Hiks.." Namja manis itu menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Menangis pelan disana sambil meratapi lika-liku hidupnya. Meratapi hidupnya yang benar-benar terasa malang, Begitu menjijikkan.

"Kau jahat Cho Kyuhyun. Kau benar-benar jahat.." isaknya pelan. Membuka pagi ini dengan tangisan dan ratapan yang sama.

.

Namja tampan itu sedang tertidur dengan lelap di sofa ketika Yesung keluar dari kamar. Yesung tampak menoleh heran, tak menyangka bahwa namja tampan itu memutuskan tidur disana setelah kejadian antara keduanya semalam.

Perlahan dan sedikit ragu, namja manis itu tampak membawa langkahnya mendekati sofa. Ia berdiri membisu di sudut sofa, menatap wajah tampan bak malaikat yang tampak tertidur di hadapannya.

Onix itu membasah lagi, terlihat sedikit berkilatan ketika air matanya kembali menggenang. Namja manis itu kembali menangis dalam diam, menatap wajah dari seseorang yang selama empat bulan ini menjadi satu-satunya yang memenuhi hari-harinya. Satu-satunya orang yang hidup di sekitarnya.

Seseorang yang terlalu banyak menyakitinya..

"Eung..."

Si manis dengan cepat berbalik ketika mendengar namja tampan itu melenguh. Ia menghapus air matanya dan dengan perlahan berjalan kearah dapur. Meninggalkan si namja tampan yang tanpa disadarinya terbangun, membuka matanya.

Memandang sedih punggung si namja manis yang menjauh.

.

Keheningan tercipta lagi, kali ini mencapai meja makan keduanya ketika waktu sarapan telah tiba. Menyisakan suara sendok yang berbenturan pelan dengan piring kaca, dan suara detik jam dinding yang menggantung di sudut sana.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, mengangkat wajahnya lagi kali ini, menatap wajah manis yang terus menunduk di depannya. Tak ingin walau sekedar menatapnya.

"Anak anjing yang semalam, aku sudah memesan mereka. Aku akhirnya memilih pomerian hitam dan putih karena kau tak menentukan pilihan. Aku akan membawakannya nanti.." ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Hening.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia tahu bahwa Yesung tak menunggu kata-kata itu darinya. Yesung ingin sebuah kepastian, kepastian sebuah kebebasan. Sesuatu yang diinginkannya semenjak lama, dan tertahan di lidah Kyuhyun selama ini.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mendesah, menatap wajah manis yang terlihat mengeras di depannya. Menyiratkan amarah yang terpendam di hatinya. Oh, betapa sesungguhnya Kyuhyun membenci hal ini. Rasanya menyakitkan sekali karena didiamkan oleh namja manis itu, begitu sangat membebani hati dan perasaan Kyuhyun setiap kali melihatnya.

Lalu.. kenapa Kyuhyun terus membiarkan semuanya seperti ini? Maksudku, kalau saja ia memberitahukan Yesung kebenaran yang sesungguhnya mungkin ini akan lebih mudah. Yesung akan bisa lebih mengerti bahwa alasan Kyuhyun selama ini mengurungnya disini adalah benar-benar ingin melindunginya. Menjaganya dari cengkraman orang-orang jahat berkuasa di luar sana.

Kenapa Kyuhyun tak memberitahukan semua kebenarannya saja?

Karena Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya merasa siap, ia malu. Tak kuat rasanya ketika ia harus memberitahukan Yesung bahwa ayahnya adalah orang yang selama ini menjebaknya, seseorang yang membuat hidupnya begitu berantakan seperti saat ini. Ia tahu benar hal itu akan membuat Yesung yang belum memaafkannya semakin benci padanya, menjauh dan tak ingin lagi bertemu dengannya. Lalu ia akan kehilangan namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak menginginkan itu semua!

Lagipula, bukankah Yesung akan jauh lebih terluka mengetahui bahwa tak ada dunia yang lagi aman untuknya saat ini? Ya, namja di depannya ini benar-benar semakin rapuh. Ia tak akan terlalu kuat mendengar apapun yang akan mengguncangnya hebat seperti itu. Itulah sebabnya Kyuhyun terus menyimpan Yesung bersamanya, walau ia tahu betul bahwa plihannya tetap saja membuat Yesung amat membencinya.

Greeb!

Tiba-tiba Yesung menggeser tempat duduknya ke belakang, bersamaan dengan gerakannya bangkit dari tempat duduk. Namja manis itu terlihat merapikan beberapa piring yang sudah tak digunakan diatas meja, lalu kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun ia berjalan menuju westafel untuk mencuci piring-piring di tangannya.

Kyuhyun mendesah lagi. Kali ini Yesung marah, ya, ia tahu bahwa namja manis itu benar-benar marah. Yesung terlihat mulai menunjukkan rasa bencinya secara lebih jelas kepada Kyuhyun dengan sikapnya, walau bibir itu masih terkatup tak berbicara.

"Mianhae Yesung..."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya guna menahan air mata penyesalan yang kali ini benar-benar serasa tak tertahan dan siap meruntuhkan seluruh pertahanan tubuhnya. Namja itu menatap punggung Yesung dengan pandangan yang nanar.

"Mianhae.." ia berbisik pelan sambil menghapus air matanya tadi,

Dan andai Yesung tahu bahwa Kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar menyesali semua perbuatannya di masa lalu. Semua hal yang sekarang membuat Yesung benar-benar enggan walau hanya menatapnya, walau hanya berbicara padanya.

Semua hal yang ingin diubahnya, kalau saja ia bisa memutar sang waktu..

.

Brak!

Seluruh peralatan dapur itu melayang ke dinding terdekat. Melebur, dan bertaburan di lantai. Membuat tempat itu benar-benar berantakan tak ubahnya seperti sebuah kapal pecah.

"Kau mau meracuniku, HAH?"

Namja tampan itu berteriak keras, berhasil membuat sosok mungil yang menunduk itu tersentak kaget, lalu bergetar ketakutan.

"Makanan apa yang baru kau berikan padaku, namja sialan?"

Tubuh mungil itu kembali bergetar, ia menunduk dalam. Berusaha menahan diri agar tak benar-benar menangis ketakutan setelah bentakan yang diterimanya.

Namja tampan yang diliputi emosi itu beralih. Karamelnya yang menajam melirik namja manis itu dengan tatapan yang terlihat geram.

"Kau belum mau bicara, huh? Kau masih belum mau juga mengeluarkan suaramu itu? Haruskah aku selalu memaksamu untuk bersuara hah?" Tanya namja tampan itu kembali membentak. Berhasil membuat namja itu semakin kaget dan ketakutan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"KAU BUKAN NAMJA BISU! BERBICARALAH YANG BENAR!"

Emosi, si tampan merenggut tubuh mungil itu sambil membentaknya. Ia menghempaskan tubuh rapuh itu ke atas meja makan yang sudah tak berisi apapun setelah tadi Kyuhyun membanting semua isinya ke dinding. Membuat Yesung sedikit mengeluh ketika tubuhnya yang mungil berbenturan dengan kasar dengan meja kayu itu.

"Kau masih tetap bersikeras tak mau bicara, huh? Baiklah, akan aku buat kau bersuara kali ini.." putus si tampan terdengar mencekam. Dengan cepat namja tampan itu menindih tubuh mungil itu dan melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Menekan kedua tangan si manis dengan kuat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Mmph.." Namja manis itu merintih ketika si tampan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mendapatkan jalan masuk lidahnya. Membuat air-air bening itu benar-benar mengalir tak terhenti di wajah si namja manis, bersamaan dengan gerakan tangannya yang kali ini berusaha menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai mencari jalan masuk melalui celana piyamanya.

"AAMmph.." Air matanya kembali keluar begitu saja ketika merasakan tangan Kyuhyun meremas kejantanannya dengan kasar. Membuat Yesung mulai merasa tak tahan.

"AAA M-Maaf K-Kyuhyun-sii!" Dengan terbata ia akhirnya bersuara ketika Kyuhyun melepas ciuman kasarnya, mengeluarkan suaranya tadi dengan susah payah. "M-Maafkan A-Aku.. lepas..hiks.." isaknya pilu sambil menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam celananya. Berharap Kyuhyun akan melepaskan remasan kuatnya disana.

Cengkraman kasar Kyuhyun di bagian selatan tubuhnya mengedur, lalu terlepas. Seiring dengan dilepaskannya cumbuan Kyuhyun di lehernya. Namja tampan itu kemudian menatap dingin dan angkuh namja manis yang masih sesegukan di atas meja makan.

"Lain kali fikirkan dulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Jangan sampai selalu berakhir seperti ini, Kim Yesung.." ucap pemuda itu dingin. Penyanyi dan aktor terkenal itu kemudian bergerak meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan si namja manis yang masih menangis tak tertahan.

.

Piring di tangannya itu ia cengkram kuat, wajah namja manis itu sedikit mengeras ketika ia mengingat kembali lembaran-lembaran kelam hidupnya. Lembaran-lembaran yang mungkin tak akan pernah ia lupakan sampai kapanpun.

Grab!

Seseorang kembali memeluk bahunya erat dari belakang. Mengecup lembut rambutnya sambil membisikkan sesuatu..

"Mianhae Kim Yesung, aku menyesali semuanya.."

Namja Cho itu berbisik pelan, lembut, seakan membujuk Yesung untuk menghapus kenangan-kenangan buruk itu. Walau dengan sekilas ia tahu bahwa perbuatannya di masa lalu adalah perbuatan yang begitu kejam, tak punya perasaan. Mungkin tak layak untuk dimaafkan.

"Aku mengakui semuanya, Kim Jongwoon. Aku memang sudah keterlaluan, tidak dapat dimaafkan. Tapi, kumohon jangan menutup pintu bagiku untuk memperbaiki semuanya, jebal.."

Namja tampan itu berbisik pelan, suaranya terdengar berat, serak, terdengar penuh penyesalan. Menunjukkan kesungguhan dari kata-katanya itu.

"Berikan kesempatan untukku, Kim Jongwoon. Jebal.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan suara yang berat, seperti menahan kegundahan yang melandanya.

Sementara Namja manis itu masih terdiam membisu. Wajahnya terlihat begitu datar. Sudah jelas bahwa keinginannya masih tetap sama; Kebebasan yang semalam dimintanya kepada Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi ditolak mentah oleh namja tampan itu.

"Tapi melepasmu pergi benar bukan jalan yang tepat Yesung, mengertilah padaku.."

Dan raut wajah Yesung lebih memuram setelah mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia tampak semakin terdiam, membiarkan Kyuhyun terus memeluknya dan membisikkan kata-kata seperti itu padanya.

Semua kata yang dipenuhi oleh kebohongan.

"Aku harap kau mengerti.."

Pelukan Kyuhyun melonggar, namja tampan itu menjauh setelah mengecup lembut pipinya. Meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Aku ada acara hari ini, aku akan segera kembali dan membawakan peliharaanmu nanti.." ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Dengan perlahan langkah pemuda tampan itu benar-benar terdengar menjauh, mendekat kearah pintu pembatas yang selama ini membelenggu Yesung di tempat ini.

Yesung menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam, jemarinya tampak menggenggam lebih erat piring di tangannya demi meredam perasaan sakit dalam hatinya.

.

Sedikit tergesa-gesa namja manis itu berlari kearah kamar Kyuhyun setelah mendengar panggilannya. Namja manis itu melepas afron yang melekat di tubuhnya, lalu setelah melemparkannya ke atas meja makan ia benar-benar berlari kearah kamar Kyuhyun. Dimana suara namja tampan terdengar kian kuat memanggil namanya.

"KIM YESUNG!"

Klek

Setelah mengetuk dua kali tangannya bergerak membuka handel pintu. Membentangkan sedikit pintu tadi, sebelum melangkahkah kakinya masuk.

"Akhirnya kau datang.." Namja tampan itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman dari dalam kamarnya. Duduk di tepian tempat tidur.

Sementara Yesung terdiam, ia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya canggung ketika melihat tampilan dari tuannya. Dimana tuannya itu tampak baru saja selesai mandi dengan sebuah handuk berwarna putih yang melilit pinggangnya.

"Aku sedang memiliki masalah disini, mendekatlah.. aku membutuhkan sedikit bantuanmu.." kata tuannya dengan suara sedikit berat. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya, mengisyaratkan Yesung untuk mendekat.

Yesung mulai merasa gugup, bulat-bulat ia menelan air ludahnya. Sebelum akhirnya dengan ragu memutuskan menghampiri tuannya itu. Berjalan pelan dengan kepalanya yang menunduk dalam. Hanya beberapa langkah, namja manis itu sampai di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai samar. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh wajah Yesung yang lebih tinggi darinya karena posisinya yang sedang duduk saat ini. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya menelusuri wajah Yesung, dimana namja manis itu hanya terdiam sambil balas menatapnya.

"Kau membuatku kecanduan.." Namja tampan itu berbisik. Kembali ia menyentuh beberapa bagian wajah Yesung, sebelum akhirnya membawa tangannya turun menuju bahu Yesung yang tak terlalu lebar, sedikit menekannya untuk meminta Yesung untuk berlutut agar seimbang dengan tinggi badannya saat ini.

Yesung kembali dalam kendali dan rengkuhannya, membuat namja tampan itu berseringai puas setiap kali ia memikirkannya. Matanya yang tajam menatap mata Yesung yang sekilas terlihat memelas padanya, seperti memohon akan sesuatu padanya.

Kyuhyun menjilati lidahnya sekilas, sebelum meraih tengkuk Yesung dan mengecup sekilas bibirnya. Lalu tak lama, tengkuk Yesung itu ditekan lebih kuat. Menuntun kepala Yesung untuk masuk ke dalam handuk putih yang menutupi daerah pribadinya, seiring dengan selangkangannya yang ia buka lebih lebar. "Come to me, babe.."

Tak terlalu lama menunggu Kyuhyun mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, mulai merasakan pekerjaan mulut Yesung di balik handuk putih yang melonggar di pinggangnya. Ia mengait tubuh Yesung dengan kedua kakinya.

"Oh, Good Boy.." Kyuhyun bergumam tak jelas sambil memejamkan matanya dengan erat ketika merasakan sentuhan mulut Yesung yang sepertinya begitu bekerja di bawah sana. Membuat Kyuhyun lebih tidak sabar dan semakin menekan kepala Yesung . "Kulum dia sayang..ohh" Perintahnya tak sabar, membuat Yesung terbatuk merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tenggorokannya ketika dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun semakin mendorong kepalanya.

"Ohh.."

Kyuhyun mengerang nikmat sambil memejamkan matanya, membiarkan mulut innocent Kim Jongwoon bermain liar di bawah sana

.

Klik!

PRANG!

"A-Argggh!"

Tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk ke lantai setelah sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalanya tepat setelah ia memasukkan kode rahasia apartementnya. Namja tampan itu tampak langsung tak sadarkan diri, sementara cairan kental berwarna merah tampak mengalir keluar dari bagian belakang kepalanya.

Prang!

Namja manis dengan tangan yang sudah berlumuran darah itu melepas sisa serpihan kaca yang berada di tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, sementara air mata memenuhi pipinya yang tak lagi se-chubby dulu.

"M-Mianhae..." Bibirnya bergerak bergetar, menatap ketakutan jemarinya yang terus bergetar hebat. Dimana tangannya itu juga basah akibat darahnya dan darah Kyuhyun yang tercampur disana. "Mianhae.." ulangnya pelan, dengan suara yang lebih bergetar hebat.

Namja manis itu menyeka air mata di wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar melalui pintu apartemen yang tadi sempat dibuka Kyuhyun dan melarikan diri darisana. Menerjang arti kebebasan yang selama ini diimpikannya. Yang entah akan seindah dalam fikirannya...

**.TBC.**

**FF singkat ini aku tulis karena aku kurang srek sama akhir di Part 3, juga merupakan hadiah khusus untuk pembaca yang sudah mau Review dan memberikan komentar (aku sebelumnya berjanji bikin part ini lebih cepat kalau Reviewnya bisa nembus 150), hehe.**

**Mohon maaf juga untuk Nc-nya yang benar-benar gak hot dan terkesan gaje, lol. Sejujurnya FF ini adalah FF pertama aku mencoba untuk membuat adegan NC akibat otakku yang mulai terkontaminasi oleh beberapa FF KyuSung yang pernah aku baca. Membuat ceritanya jadi salah fokus tak se-fluffy penname yang aku gunakan -_-**

**Tapi semoga pembaca bisa cukup dipuaskan.**

**Sekali lagi, Khamshahamnida dan tolong terus memberi Review ne...**

**Special Thanks To:**

"**aku suka ff** – Kim Eun Seob – ermagyu – – pepiqyu – Love Clouds – yesunghyunggue90 – ** 24** – miszshanty05 – cloud3024 – **Cha2LoveKorean** – **yeyepapo** – kimyuri0724 – Bella Hyunjoon – yesung wife momo – nab3kisung – **nin nina** – dellamahar – Guest – Cindyshim – tiaa – **Aquila3424** – **won** – **libra love** **clouds** – **nakazawa Ryu** – cloudlovekyusung – **yesungismine** – **idda KyuSung** – Guest – **rinny agustya** – **ajib4ff** – **szasza harnis** – **CheftyClouds** – KyusungFanfict – **TrinCloudSparkyu** – KyuWoon – **hera3424** – yebaby07 – langitmerah31 – **Nierin** – Tata – Cloud to yeye 3424

**GaemCloud** – **Kyunda Clouds** – **mukhaclouds** – Guest – Aimikka Cloudy – Erliah – **cloud246** – **Yanie** – kyusungd – Guest – Guest – jy CLOUDS – **Merry Babo** – nab – chokimlatte15 – **KrystalCloudJaejoongie** – srelf567 – **kjwzz** – **UkeYesung xD** – Kim Raein – – **lenyclouds** – Sungie12 – **Lylida** – **Cho-I Eun-ya**

**Kyusung Shipper – Cloudhy3424 – .5 – adette – Dewi CloudSparkyu – Guest – Dindataurus****z** – **aKyuCloud – clouds04 – Lee Seung-Gyeong – cloudyeye – ybee13 – NabillaKyu – Griffo205 – Jy – ennyelfclouds1 – Petals JOYers Shipper – TamamaChan23 – 989seohye – mis****z****shanty05"**

**Terima kasih atas dukungannya **


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Passionate Romance, Chapter 5

Author : FluffywithKyusung

Rated : M

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Nichkhun, Seohyun

Genre : Romance, Angst

Warning: Typo, BoyxBoy, AU, Yaoi, OOC, Express Plot(?)

Disclaimer: Mine!

Pair! KyuSung - Slight! KhunSung

.

"Baby, come back to me."

.

Namja manis dengan piyama baby blue itu terus berlari-lari kecil sepanjang jalanan kota yang ramai. Sesekali ia tampak meringis ketika kakinya yang tak beralaskan apapun menginjak bagian yang tajam, membuat wajah itu kian memuram. Beberapa orang juga tampak memperhatikannya dengan heran karena wajah dan tangan namja manis itu terlihat dilumuri oleh cairan yang merah yang bisa dipastikan adalah cairan darah. Namun namja manis itu tak mengacuhkan sama sekali semua itu, namja manis itu masih terus berlari seakan takut kepada semua orang.

Yesung terlihat begitu ketakutan, seluruh tubuhnya terus terlihat bergetar hebat. Tiga bulan dikurung di apartement Kyuhyun tentu telah membuatnya sedikit melupakan bagaimana keadaan dunia yang sebenarnya. Sehingga ketika ia keluar setelah melukai Kyuhyun ia merasa seperti semua orang datang untuk mengadilinya.

"Awas!"

"AWAS!"

Sayup-sayup Yesung mendengar seruan orang-orang di belakangnya, namun ia tak memperdulikannya dan terus berlari. Hingga ketika ia melewati sebuah persimpangan, tiba-tiba..

TEEEEEEET!

Klakson panjang berbunyi dan tubuh Yesung ambruk. Untuk kemudian dunianya kelam sama sekali.

.

"Yesung!"

Namja tampan itu tersentak cepat dari tidurnya. Ia terduduk dan menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan liar, mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepala belakangnya.

"Oppa kau sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pintu setelah mendengar suara seorang wanita. Sedikit kaget ketika ia menemukan Jang Seohyun memasuki kamarnya dengan sebuah ember dan kain kompresan di tangannya.

"K..Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus melihat kesekitarnya dengan panik, ia meringis merasakan kepalanya yang benar-benar sakit. "Aarhh.."

"Jangan bergerak dulu oppa.." gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya. "Kemarin aku datang untuk mengunjungi oppa dan aku melihat oppa terbaring di lantai dengan kepala yang terluka. Oleh sebab itu semalaman aku disini untuk merawat oppa." Jelas yeoja itu sambil meletakkan ember berisi es itu di atas meja nakas.

Kyuhyun meringis sambil terus memegangi kepalanya. Ya, ia ingat kejadian kemarin. Saat dimana Yesung tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya dengan sebuah piring. Lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Mungkinkan setelah itu Yesung…

"Yesung, dimana Yesung?" Tanya Kyuhyun cepat sambil menoleh kesekitarnya. Ia terlihat tak perduli walau kondisinya masih lemah.

"Tenang oppa, jangan bergerak dulu. Siapa memangnya Yesung? Tak ada siapapun disini." Jelas Seohyun panik sambil menahan Kyuhyun terlalu banyak bergerak. Namun namja tampan itu terus bergerak gelisah dari tempatnya dan berusaha untuk bangun.

"Tidak mungkin. YESUNG! KAU DIMANA!" Kyuhyun mulai seperti kehilangan kontrol, ia tampak bangun dari tempat duduknya dan membuat Seohyun kesulitan menahannya.

"Oppa…"

"YESUNG!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Seohyun dan dengan cepat bergerak keluar dari kamar. Ia terlihat pusing pada awalnya, namun dengan berpengangan pada dinding ia tetap berjalan keluar. "YESUNG! DIMANA KAU!"

"Oppa, tak ada siapapun disini. Kau jangan bergerak dulu.." Seohyun tampak mengejarnya dan berusaha membantunya kembali ke tempat tidur. Namun Kyuhyun kembali menepisnya dan tetap memeriksa apartemennya untuk menemukan Yesung.

"YESUNG!" Kali ini Kyuhyun sampai di dapur dan ia terpana kaget melihat tempat dimana ia sering melihat Yesung itu saat ini kosong. Tempat itu juga terlihat begitu sepi sama sekali, hanya ada suara-suara tetes air keran yang terdengar. "Yesung.." panggil Kyuhyun melirih, tak percaya bahwa Yesung benar-benar telah meninggalkannya.

Seohyun tampak kembali bergabung dengan Kyuhyun di dapur, ia berdiri di samping namja tampan yang tampak terpana melihat seisi dapur itu. "Seperti yang kukatakan, tidak ada orang bukan oppa? Sekarang sebaiknya oppa kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat, ne?"

Kyuhyun kembali tak mendengarkan Seohyun. Secepatnya namja tampan itu mencari-cari kunci mobilnya, lalu segera melesat bersiap meninggalkan apartement. Seohyun kembali berusaha menahannya.

"Oppa!"

"Pulanglah, terima kasih atas perhatianmu." Kyuhyun menyahut begitu singkat, karena setelahnya Kyuhyun segera keluar dari apartementnya untuk segera menemukan Yesung. Ia meninggalkan Seohyun yang menatap punggungnya di depan pintu apartementnya.

"Siapa Yesung?"

.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah sepanik ini di dalam hidupnya kecuali ketika ia mendengar kabar kematian ibunya. Dalam hidupnya baru dua kali ini ia berlari-lari seperti orang gila ke sekitarnya. Seperti saat ini dimana ia berada di sekitar gedung –gedung yang terletak di dekat apartementnya untuk menemukan petunjuk keberadaan Yesung. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang terlihat memperhatikannya, yang mungkin menyadari bahwa ia adalah seorang selebriti.

"Maaf ahjuma, pernahkah kau melihat namja ini?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun menunjukkan layar ponselnya kepada orang-orang yang ditemuinya untuk mengetahui keberadaan Yesung. Kyuhyun tidak juga ingin menyerah walau rasa lelah sudah menyergap tubuhnya lagi.

"Uh, namja manis ini!" Wanita itu tampak melihat layar ponsel Kyuhyun dengan antusias seperti ia mengetahui sesuatu. Kyuhyun tampak langsung menoleh penasaran melihat reaksinya. "Ya, kemarin aku melihatnya disini.."

"Benarkah nyonya? Kemana dia?"

"Namja manis itu terlihat seperti orang bingung. Ia terus berlari tanpa alas kaki, tindak-tanduknya juga begitu aneh dan ia seperti ketakutan. Ia tak mau didekati walau aku berniat menolong mengobati tangannya yang terluka.." wanita itu menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Kemana dia setelah itu, ahjuma?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sebelum itu ia hampir tertabrak sebuah mobil di persimpangan itu!" wanita itu menunjuk persimpangan di depan mereka. "Ia terus melintas walau lampunya telah berganti merah, untung saja mobil itu berhenti tepat waktu kalau tidak mungkin ia akan terlindas namun karena begitu kaget hal itu membuatnya pingsan."

"Pingsan?"

"Ne. nampaknya pemilik mobil itu mengenalnya, sehingga setelah ia turun dan memeriksa namja manis tadi, ia langsung membawanya bersama dirinya. Aku tak tahu lagi setelah itu."

Kyuhyun sedikit terpana mendengar penjelasan yang baru didengarnya. Fikirannya kini adalah mengenai siapa orang yang membawa Yesung? Seingatnya Yesung tumbuh di panti asuhan dan jelas ia tak memilki satu keluargapun. Lalu siapa yang membawanya? Temannya kah? Tidak, Yesung juga pernah bercerita bagaimana ia tak mempunyai seorang temanpun karena keadaannya yang tumbuh di panti asuhan. Itu artinya orang yang membawa Yesung bukan orang yang dikenalnya seperti yang dijelaskan wanita ini. Lalu siapa? Mungkinkah…

"Tapi ahjuma, bolehkah aku bertanya lagi? Yang membawanya laki-laki atau wanita? Lalu, berapa umurnya kira-kira?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali pada wanita tadi.

"Dia adalah seorang laki-laki, dan mengenai umur aku tidak tahu karena aku tidak terlalu melihatnya akibat kemarin terlalu banyak orang. Aku bahkan juga tak mengingat warna mobil laki-laki itu.."

Kyuhyun termangu mendengar penjelasan wanita tersebut. Berarti ia benar-benar tak dapat tenang kini, bisa saja orang-orang itu adalah pihak ayahnya ataupun Tuan Jang. Kyuhyun hapal betul betapa setiap hari suruhan para tua Bangka itu ada di sekitar apartemennya menunggu Kyuhyun lengah sehingga mereka bisa menculik Yesung. Jika keadaannya begini bukan tidak mungkin kalau mereka mencuri kesempatan dan membawa Yesung pergi.

"Sialan!" Kyuhyun mengumpat, berbalik dari tempat itu untuk kembali masuk ke mobilnya.

.

"Anakmu benar-benar membuatku hilang kesabaran, Mr. Cho!"

Laki-laki tua itu mengeram kesal pada laki-laki lain di depannya itu. Sementara laki-laki yang diomeli tampak menundukkan wajah dengan menyesal.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah berusaha membuat Kyuhyun menyerahkan namja itu kembali pada kita Mr. Jang. Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mau mendengarkannya."

"Kau seharusnya mengajari putramu Mr. Cho. Kau seharusnya mengajarkan bagaimana aturan kerjasama yang sebenarnya padanya! Apa itu perjanjian dan kontrak agar ia tak membuat semuanya repot begini!" Mr. Cho kembali berseru dingin.

"Yeah, tapi memang Kyuhyun terlalu keras kepala sehingga ia tak mendengarkannya. Lalu, aku melihat sepertinya dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada namja ini. Tapi Mr. Jang, aku bisa memberikan namja manis lainnya yang lebih muda dan lebih baik daripada Kim Jongwoon bila kau mau. Aku—"

"—Aku tak ingin yang lain. Aku hanya ingin Kim Jongwoon!" Mr. Jang menekankan kata-katanya, kemarahan terlihat di wajahnya. "Aku tak mungkin bisa menarik diri lagi dari pertarungan kini. Cho Kyuhyun sudah terlalu lancang menantangku, dan aku harus menunjukkan padanya bahwa ia tak seharusnya melakukan itu." Tambahnya penuh dendam.

"Baiklah kalau kau inginnya begitu, Mr. Jang." Mr. Cho hanya bisa menyahut pasrah.

Bruk!

Pintu kembali terbuka dengan kasar, dan tanpa melihat siapa yang datang kedua pria itu sudah tahu siapa yang datang. Tebakan mereka nyatanya benar-benar tepat ketika melihat Cho Kyuhyun dengan kepalanya yang masih terbalut perban memasuki ruangan itu.

"Untuk apa lagi kau kemari, CHO KYUHYUN!" berseru geram.

Kyuhyun tak mendengarkan ayahnya, ia terlihat terlalu marah untuk mendengarkan. Sehingga namja tampan itu tetap memasuki tempat itu dan mendekati kedua orang berumur tadi.

"Kembalikan Jongwoon padaku!" Kyuhyun mendesis emosi pada keduanya, mendatangkan pandangan heran ketika dua orang itu mendengarnya.

"Jongwoon, apa maksudm-"

"- Kau kehilangannya, eoh?" Mr. Jang memotong ucapan Mr. Cho, berseringai setan pada Kyuhyun. "Dia akhirnya bisa lepas dari pembudakan yang kau lakukan.."

Brak!

Kyuhyun memukul meja, ia menatap tajam laki-laki di depannya. "Berhenti membuatku marah Tuan Jang! SUDAH KUBILANG BERHENTI MENGANGGUKU DAN JONGWOON. KEMBALIKAN DIA SEKARANG!"

"Aku sama sekali tak tahu dimana ia berada, dia tak bersamaku."

"JANGAN BERBOHONG!"

"Aku tak bohong, dia tak bersamaku, bukan, dia belum bersamaku. Tapi omong-omong kenapa namja manis dan menggairahkan itu bisa menghilang? Kau apakan dia, heoh?"

"DIAM KAU!" Kyuhyun meraih kerah baju tua Bangka itu, emosinya seperti benar-benar tak bisa tertahan hingga ia terlihat benar-benar seperti orang kesetanan.

"Berhenti Kyu!" Mr. Cho melepas cengkraman Kyuhyun di kerah jas Mr. Jang. Kyuhyun menepis tangan ayahnya itu darinya.

"KAU TAK PERLU IKUT CAMPUR!" Kyuhyun berseru tajam pada appanya, lalu kembali menatap Mr. Jang.

"Kau dengar, Seohyun masih menyukaiku dan aku akan menghancurkannya kalau kau berani melakukan hal yang buruk pada Jongwoon. Aku tak bercanda, Tuan Jang. Sampai kau membuat Jongwoon menderita aku pastikan kau akan mendapatkan ganjarannya!" ancam Kyuhyun pada Mr. Jang.

Tuan Jang tampak tersenyum melecehkan, terlihat seperti menantang namja tampan itu. "Kalau begitu kita lihat saja nanti. Sekarang Jongwoon berada bebas di luar sana dan aku akan menyuruh seluruh anak buahku mencarinya. Setelah kudapatkan aku ingin tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku penasaran apa kau masih berani kurang ajar padaku atau putriku setelah namja manis itu berada di tanganku.."

"Sialan! Sekali saja kau lakukan, aku pastikan kau akan menyesal seumur hidup tua bangka" Kyuhyun menendang kaki meja di depannya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu. Mr. Jang dan Mr. Cho menatap punggung namja tampan itu hingga ia menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kim Jongwoon sekarang berkeliaran diluar sana, temukan dia!" Mr. Jang tampak langsung mengambil hpnya setelah itu, mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk menemukan Yesung yang saat ini tak lagi bersama Kyuhyun. Laki-laki tua itu terlihat bertekad untuk menemukan Yesung sebelum namja tampan itu menemukannya.

.

Kyuhyun membanting pintu mobilnya setelah ia memasukinya. Fikiran namja tampan itu terlihat kacau setelah menemui Mr. Jang. Yesung tak sedang bersamanya, Kyuhyun akhirnya tahu hal itu namun setelah ini ia harus berpacu dengan waktu untuk menemukan Yesung sebelum mereka menemukan namja manis itu terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun serius, namja itu tak mau bermain-main dengan hal ini. Sekali lagi Mr. Jang atau Mr. Cho mendapatkan Yesung maka akan sulit baginya untuk membawa Yesung kembali.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas dengan gusar. Namja tampan itu benar-benar panik dan kebingungan tentang dimana kira-kira ia bisa menemukan Yesung. Namja manis itu pasti sedang lari darinya saat ini dan ia tahu namja manis itu mungkin membencinya dan tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi.

Miris, Kyuhyun selalu menyesali dirinya sendiri disaat seperti ini. Andai saja ia dulu tak tergoda untuk menyentuh Yesung mungkin semuanya akan lebih baik daripada ini. Yesung tak akan membencinya dan ia bisa selamanya melindungi dan mematikan namja manis itu baik-baik saja. Namun kenyataan sungguh berbeda, Yesung sudah terlanjur membenci dan lari darinya. Sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah menemukan Yesung selamat terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali membujuknya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Walau Kyuhyun tahu itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Kyuhyun menghidupkan kembali mesin mobil dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat. Ia harus lebih cepat untuk menemukan Yesung, sebelum Yesung tertangkap oleh tangan lain yang membahayakannya.

.

Namja manis itu meringis ngeri merasakan sesuatu menyentuh lututnya yang terluka. Ia membuka kedua iris sabitnya yang sejak tadi tersembunyi dan melihat pelan-pelan ke sekitarnya. Sebuah tempat yang asing baginya menyambutnya, namja manis itu dengan cepat berusaha bangun dan melirik bingung sekitarnya tentang dimana ia berada saat ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Seseorang menyapanya pelan. Yesung memutar kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja berbicara.

"Hay, kau belum terlalu sehat. Sebaiknya kembali beristirahat." Seorang namja tampan yang memakan pakaian dokter tampak tersenyum sambil mendekatinya. Yesung masih menatap bingung, memperhatikan namja itu dengan tatapan asing dan sedikit takut.

"Ah!" Yesung mengeluh ketika merasakan kakinya sendiri. Yesung segera memeriksa kakinya dan ia kaget menemukan bagian lututnya telah terbalut perban. Yesung menemukan bahwa kedua tangan mungilnya juga dalam keadaan yang sama. Kedua telapak kakinya juga terasa cukup perih.

"Istirahatlah, aku baru saja mengobati luka di kaki dan tanganmu. Aku yakin dalam beberapa hari semuanya akan membaik." Kata namja tampan itu sambil duduk di salah satu bangku di depan Yesung. Namja tampan itu terus menunjukkan senyuman pada Yesung. Sementara itu Yesung tampak sedikit beringsut dari tempat duduknya ketika di dekati, terlihat waspada.

"K..Kau siapa?" Tanya Yesung tak tenang.

"Aku adalah Nichkhun, aku seorang dokter.." Namja tampan itu menyahut ramah. "Tadi ketika aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit dimana aku bekerja kau tiba-tiba melintas di depan mobilku sehingga aku hampir menabrakmu. Karena kau pingsan dan terluka, aku memutuskan membawamu kemari. Ke rumahku.." Dokter muda itu menjawab dengan ramah.

"R..Rumah?"

"Ne. itu semua karena lokasi kejadian lebih dekat dengan rumahku daripada rumah sakit, itu sebabnya aku membawamu kemari.."

Yesung secara perlahan dapat mengingat semuanya karena penjelasan dokter muda disampingnya. Ia ingat bahwa tadi ia baru saja memukul kepala Kyuhyun dari belakang dan melarikan diri dari apartementnya setelah itu. Lalu di tengah jalan karena keteledorannya ia hampir di tabrak sebuah mobil.

"Siapa namamu?"

Yesung menatap dokter itu lagi setelah bertanya, ia menatap bingung dokter muda yang bisa dikatakan sangat tampan itu.

"Namaku?"

"Iya, kenapa kau terus terlihat takut seperti itu. Tenanglah, aku tak berniat jahat sama sekali padamu.." jelas dokter muda itu masih dengan nada yang ramah pada Yesung. Yesung tampak menatap wajah itu dalam beberapa saat untuk sebelum pada akhirnya bersuara pelan.

"A..Aku Kim Jongwoon.."

"Nama yang cocok denganmu.." dokter muda itu tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini? Apakah ada keluhan atau rasa sakit yang kau rasakan, Kim Jongwoon-shi?"

"Eobseo.." Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baguslah. Oiya, tadi karena suasana setelah kau pingsan sangat panik aku sengaja berkata kepada semua orang yang melihat kejadian kalau aku mengenalmu. Maaf sekali, tapi karena aku tak ingin suasana bertambah panik akhirnya aku memilih mengaku mengenalmu dan langsung membawamu kemari. Gwaenchana? Sekarang aku akan mengabari keluargamu, kau bisa beritahu aku alamat yang bisa kuhubungi?"

Yesung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Nichkhun, ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak punya keluarga kini, ia mengingat itu. Memang dari kecil ia tak pernah punya keluarga sehingga alamat panti asuhan adalah alamatnya di masa lalu. Namun ia sudah lama meninggalkan panti asuhan sehingga tidak mungkin dia menyebutkan alamat itu. Untuk selanjutnya alamat yang dia ingat adala apertement Kyuhyun dimana belakangan ini dia tinggal Namun tentu Yesung lebih tidak mungkin lagi memberikan alamat yang itu.

"Jongwoon-shi?" Nichkhun memanggil Yesung karena namja manis itu tiba-tiba terdiam. Yesung menoleh padanya dengan tatapan sayu dan sedikit sedih.

"Aku tak punya rumah dan keluarga." Sahut namja manis itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Terlihat dia benar-benar sedih.

Nichkhun agak terdiam mendengar jawaban namja manis itu. Ia ikut sedih mendengar jawabannya barusan, ditambah dengan ekspresi sedihnya yang entah mengapa membuat hati Nichkhun tersentuh. Sejak awal ia menemukan Yesung entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa namja manis ini adalah namja yang malang. Hal itu terlihat dari dandanannya yang hanya berpakaian sebuah piyama tanpa alas kaki yang membuat kaki halusnya terluka, begitupun dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang berdarah dan tersobek seperti terkena serpihan kaca. Jelas terlihat bahwa ia baru saja mengalami sebuah kekerasan yang mengguncang hebat jiwanya yang terlihat rapuh.

"Begitukah? Baiklah, kau bisa tetap tinggal di rumah ini kalau kau mau.."

"T.. Tidak usah.." Yesung menggeleng kuat. Ia sepertinya sudah terlalu trauma untuk tinggal di tempat orang lain setelah kejadian di rumah Kyuhyun. "G..Gwaenchana"

"Aku hanya menawarkan, Jongwoon-shi. Kau menolaknya juga tidak apa-apa. Namun, aku kira dalam beberapa hari kau memang membutuhkannya karena kakimu yang masih terluka dan tak mengizinkanmu untuk berjalan. Jangan khawatir, aku tak tinggal sendirian. Aku memiliki beberapa assisten rumah tangga di rumahku.." jelas Nichkhun pada Yesung.

Yesung kembali memikirkan penjelasan Nichkhun padanya. Ya, kaki dan tangannya masih terluka dan ia akan kesulitan untuk berjalan. Apalagi kalau difikir-fikir Yesung sama sekali tak punya arah dan tujuan tentang kemana kira-kira ia akan pergi, hal itu belum terhitung dengan fakta bahwa ia tak punya sepeser uangpun. Namun, haruskah ia kembali tinggal dengan orang asing lagi?

"Bagaimana Jongwoon-shi?" Tanya Nichkhun lagi karena Yesung belum juga menjawabnya. Yesung kembali menatap dokter muda itu.

Namun Yesung tak punya pilihan.

"B..Baiklah dokter. Maaf kalau aku merepotkan.." ucapnya tak enak.

Nichkhun menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali. Aku melakukan hal yang sama kepada semua pasienku. Apalagi pasien yang terluka karena aku. Maafkan atas kelalaian mengemudiku ya, Jongwoon-shi."

"A..Ani, ini bukan kesalahanmu, dokter. Tapi ini adalah kesalahanku yang tidak hati-hati ketika menyebrang jalan.." tolak namja manis itu pelan.

"Baiklah, kita lupakan itu. Yang jelas kini kini fokus pada kesehatanmu dulu.." Nichkhun tersenyum kembali pada Yesung. Yesung balas tersenyum padanya.

"N..Ne, Gomawoyo, dokter." Ucap Yesung pelan. Lagi-lagi Nichkhun tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, dalam hatinya diam-diam ia mengagumi sosok Yesung yang dinilainya begitu manis dan polos sebagai seorang namja.

.

"Maaf ahjuma, apakah kau pernah melihat namja ini?"

Kyuhyun bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya pada beberapa orang yang ditemuinya hari ini. Namun jawaban yang ia terima terus saja sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Maaf tidak tuan.." wanita tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum getir, namun kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Khamsahamnida, ajumma.." ucap Kyuhyun. Namja tampan yang saat ini sedikit menyamar itu kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dengan berat berulang-ulang kali. Namja tampan itu kemudian melirik kertas di tangannya untuk melihat wajah bak malaikat itu. Dimana hal itu membuatnya semakin merasa sedih akan kondisi dimana ia tak dapat menemukan namja manisnya itu, entah dia dalam keadaan baik atau tidak di tempatnya yang sekarang.

Lagi, yang Kyuhyun punya adalah penyesalan disaat seperti ini. Dia menyesal karena dulu telah menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan yang Yesung berikan padanya. Padahal kalau seandainya tidak begitu tentu semuanya akan lebih mudah dan Yesung tak akan berakhir di jalanan seperti ini.

Mengingat semua ini tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengingat saat dimana pertama kali ia bertemu Yesung. Saat dimana namja manis itu mempercayainya. Dan saat dimana ia memilih untuk melindungi Yesung untuk seumur hidupnya.

.

.

**..Flashback on..**

"Masuklah!" Namja tampan itu melambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruh namja manis yang masih terlihat ketakutan itu untuk masuk. "Kemarilah!" ulang si namja tampan karena namja manis itu masih terus terlihat ragu.

Pelan-pelan si namja manis itu tampak melangkahkan kaki untuk mengikuti namja tampan yang membawanya itu. Raut ragu dan takut-takut masih terlihat di wajahnya yang juga terlihat baru saja selesai menangis. Tatapan ragu itu juga melirik asing seisi ruang apartement Kyuhyun yang cukup besar.

"Duduklah dimanapun." Perintah Cho Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan kunci mobilnya di atas sebuah meja. Namja manis itu langsung menurut sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa sementara Kyuhyun tampak menghilang karena berpindah ke dapur untuk membuatkan Yesung sesuatu.

Setelah ditinggal Kyuhyun namja manis itu baru bisa lebih nyaman di tempat baru itu. Ia memperhatikan seisi ruang tamu apartement milik penyanyi idolanya tersebut. Rasa panas sedikit menjalari pipinya ketika mengingat ia cukup beruntung bisa masuk ke tempat pribadi sang artis.

Tak butuh waktu lama Kyuhyun tampak kembali masuk ke ruang tamu. Kali ini ia tampak membawa dua cangkir minuman di tangannya.

"Minumlah selagi hangat sementara itu aku akan mencarikan baju ganti untukmu." Kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang cukup datar.

"T..Tunggu. K..Kyuhyun-shi.." Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika Namja manis itu memanggilnya. Ia berbalik untuk menatap namja manis itu lagi. "G..Gomawo.."

Kyuhyun sejak tadi berwajah serius tak bisa menahan senyumannya mendengar ucapan Yesung. Ekspresi wajah Yesung benar-benar polos dan manis menurutnya. Kyuhyun menyukainya.

"Ne, membantumu adalah kewajibanku. Tunggu sebentar aku akan mencarikanmu pakaian.."

"T..Tidak perlu, Kyuhyun-shi! Aku tak apa-apa." Serunya lagi walau dengan wajah yang terlihat masih ragu dan takut-takut.

"Tapi bajumu rusak. Walau aku tak yakin mempunyai baju yang pas di tubuhmu tapi setidaknya aku mempunyai pakaian yang lebih layak.."

"Tapi.. aku tak mau membuatmu lebih repot." Yesung menyahut lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan ujung-ujung jarinya, terlihat ia sangat gugup. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yesung menatapnya lagi sesaat sebelum kembali menunduk.

"A..Aku Kim Jongwoon. T..Tapi orang-orang terdekatku memanggilku Y..Yesung.."

"Maka bolehkah aku ikut memanggilmu Yesung?" Tanya Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan. Yesung tampak sedikit kaget namun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah Yesung, kau sama sekali tak merepotkanku karena aku sendiri yang ingin menolongmu. Mulai sekarang kau tak perlu lagi merasa canggung atau ketakutan karena mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini, bukan begitu? Jadi anggaplah tempat ini rumahmu sendiri." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan nada yang lebih pelan pada Yesung. Kyuhyun mengetahui benar bahwa Yesung belum nyaman di dekatnya dan ia ingin Yesung membiasakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mengerti, Yesung?"

"Y..Ya, Kyuhyun-shi.." Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan satu lagi, panggil aku Kyuhyun saja, jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu. Kau mengerti?"

"B..Baiklah.."

"Bagus. Sekarang tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali dengan pakaian untukmu." Ucap Kyuhyun merasa puas. Namja tampan itu kembali berniat melanjutkan keinginannya tadi.

"T..Tunggu, K..Kyuhyun,,," Kyuhyun kembali melirik Yesung ketika ia memanggilnya lagi, ujung kata-katanya sedikit aneh karena ia belum terbiasa memanggil Kyuhyun tanpa akhiran Shi. "G-Gomawo Kyuhyun..-ah.." ujarnya kemudian sambil tersenyum kecil pada Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat sepasang mata sipitnya menjadi terlihat seperti sepasang garis dan Kyuhyun harus mengakui hal itu membuatnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"N..Ne.." Kyuhyun yang malah menjadi gugup. Namja tampan itu membalas senyuman Yesung dengan singkat sebelum benar-benar memasuki kamar tidurnya untuk menemukan sebuah pakaian untuk Yesung.

**..Flashback off..**

.

.

Yesung menghapus air matanya yang jatuh begitu saja ketika ia mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun. Yesung tak tahu bagaimana sampai ia mengingat Kyuhyun lagi sore ini namun pada akhirnya namja tampan itu terus membayangi diri dan fikirannya. Membuat ia lagi-lagi menangis begitu menyadari bahwa sebagian besar kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun adalah kenangan yang menyakitinya.

Yesung benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa ia masih terus merasa sedih seperti ini, ia masih ingin menangis seperti ini walaupun kini ia sudah tak lagi dikurung Kyuhyun di apartementnya. Dada Yesung benar-benar terasa sesak dan sejujurnya ini lebih menyiksa daripada perasaan yang selama ini dirasakannya dalam rengkuhan Cho Kyuhyun.

Rasa itu seperti rindu. Rasa itu seperti rasa kehilngan. Rasa seperti itu..

Yesung tahu benar dari awal Kyuhyun memang telah mencuri perhatiannya dan setelah semua hal yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya ia juga tahu bahwa nyatanya benci yang ia rasakan kepada Kyuhyun tak sepenuhnya menjadi benci yang sebenarnya. Ada rasa lain, ada rasa yang lebih kuat, rasa yang membuatnya menangis kuat saat ini.

Bisakah disebut cinta? Yesung tidak tahu dan sepenuhnya ia bahkan tak mengerti apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya.

Tapi Yesung tetap meyakini bahwa semua hanyalah masalah waktu untuk memperbaiki semuanya kembali seperti semula setelah ia lepas dari Kyuhyun. Yesung akan baik-baik saja setelah ini dan melupakan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya hingga tidak akan pernah lagi ia menangis setiap hari ketika mengingat namja yang telah merenggut harga dirinya itu.

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke apartementnya lepas tengah malam. Namja tampan itu tampak berjalan lemas sambil menyeret tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun merasa lelah, ia sangat lelah. Seharian ini Kyuhyun hanya berusaha menemukan Yesung dan ia tak menemukannya. Kyuhyun tak tahu dimana Yesung berada saat ini. Batas petunjuk yang Kyuhyun punya adalah bahwa Yesung mengalami kecelakaan dan dibawa oleh orang yang menabraknya. Namun setelah Kyuhyun memeriksa seluruh rumah sakit di kota ini nama Yesung sama sekali tidak ada terdaftar di bagian administrasi manapun, yang artinya bahwa orang yang menabraknya tak membawanya ke rumah sakit manapun tapi mungkin membawa Yesung ke tempatnya. Yang menjadi pertanyaan besar yang kian menganggu Kyuhyun adalah dimana tempat itu? Selamatkah Yesung akibat insiden itu? Dan, siapa orang yang membawa namja manisnya itu? Berniat jahatkah dia pada Yesung?

Kyuhyun tak tahu dan itu benar-benar membuat kepalanya yang masih sakit terasa akan pecah. Kyuhyun benar-benar mencemaskan keadaan namja manis malangnya itu.

Kyuhyun menggeserkan tubuhnya menuju sisi dimana Yesung biasanya berada. Ia membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal yang biasa digunakan Yesung untuk mendapatkan aroma manis Yesung yang disukainya. Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis merasakan betapa besar ia merindukan kehadiran Yesung disana.

Guk.. Guk.. Guk..

Suara-suara itu membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya kembali ketika menyadari ada dua mahluk kecil yang ikut melompat keatas tempat tidur dan menyapa Kyuhyun yang menangis sendirian disana. Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya, mengusap lembut kepala satu persatu anak anjing yang menjadi teman-temannya kini setelah kepergian Yesung.

Hatinya kian terasa perih ketika ia mengingat bahwa dua anak anjing pomerian ini adalah hadiahnya untuk Yesung. Namun lihat, bahkan Yesung tak sempat melihat dua binatang mungil ini sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

"Hiks.. kembali sayang, aku merindukanmu.." pada akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa kembali menangis tanpa kendali.

TBC

**Special Thanks To:**

"**aku suka ff** – Kim Eun Seob – **ermagyu** – – pepiqyu – Love Clouds – **yesunghyunggue90** – ** 24** – miszshanty05 – cloud3024 – **Cha2LoveKorean** – **yeyepapo** – kimyuri0724 – Bella Hyunjoon – yesung wife momo – nab3kisung – **nin nina** – dellamahar – Guest – Cindyshim – **tiaa** – **Aquila3424** – won – **libra love clouds** – nakazawa Ryu – cloudlovekyusung – yesungismine – **idda KyuSung** – Guest – **rinny agustya** – **ajib4ff** – **szasza harnis** – **CheftyClouds** – KyusungFanfict – **TrinCloudSparkyu** – KyuWoon – **hera3424** – **yebaby07** – **langitmerah31** – Nierin – Tata – Cloud to yeye 3424

**GaemCloud** – Kyunda Clouds – **mukhaclouds** – Guest – Aimikka Cloudy – Erliah – **cloud246** – Yanie – kyusungd – Guest – Guest – jy CLOUDS – **Merry Babo** – nab – chokimlatte15 – **KrystalCloudJaejoongie** – **srelf567** – **kjwzz** – UkeYesung xD – Kim Raein – – **lenyclouds** – Sungie12 – **Lylida** – **Cho-I Eun-ya**

**Kyusung Shipper** – **Cloudhy3424** – .5 – **adette** – **Dewi CloudSparkyu** – Guest – **Dindataurus****z** – aKyuCloud – clouds04 – Lee Seung-Gyeong – **cloudyeye** – ybee13 – NabillaKyu – Griffo205 – **Jy** – ennyelfclouds1 – **Petals JOYers Shipper** – TamamaChan23 – **989seohye** – miszshanty05

**Sungiekyu13 – Guest – Ema Kinoshita – yeepa – babysung – ryani clouds – tety sinaga – kyuu – Agustina – yesunghyunggue – yolyol – dewi3424 – kimfida61"**

**Terima kasih atas dukungannya **


End file.
